


I Can Hear The Bells

by Bindy92



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hale/McCall Family Feels, Humour, I just really love Slow Build okay, M/M, Romance, Slow Build, sterek, wedding au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:38:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bindy92/pseuds/Bindy92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is happy that his younger brother Scott is marrying Allison, the girl of his dreams. However, he isn't prepared for her flailing limbed, forever talking, twin brother, Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> my first attempt at writing fic. All comments and criticisms are welcome :)  
> Also, Allison is listed as an Argent in the characters section but in the story, she is a Stilinski.

Derek swore if he never saw another “For Sale” sign, it would be too soon. Don’t get him wrong, he loved his job. Rather, he loved the financial security his job provided him. But he was having another late night and it was already 9:30pm when he finally left the office. It’s not like it was his high school dream to grow up and become a real estate agent. He had actually wanted to be a pilot. But, life happened and so his aspirations took second place to his priorities - stepping up and helping his mom provide for him and his younger brother, Scott. They were the only people that came to mind when Derek thought of “loved ones.” It was this undying love for his younger brother that had him driving 45 minutes to the sleepy town of Beacon Hills where Scott lived with his girlfriend, Allison. All Derek really wanted to do was go home and sleep away his stress.

Derek enjoyed his visits with his brother, though they seemed to be fewer and farther apart these days. He enjoyed being around someone who smiled because he was happy, not because he had people to impress. He had always loved that about Scott. Scott loved people and always saw the best in them. Derek could not be more different from his brother in that sense. He only interacted with people out of necessity. He always held people at arms length. He didn’t trust people so he wasn’t fussed with making friendships or falling in love. His mom had thought real estate wouldn’t be a good fit for him since it’s such a personable job, relying heavily on charisma and a silver tongue. Derek shocked his mom, and himself, when he learned to use his physical features (yes, his face and body) to his advantage. As long as he smiled enough, told some good jokes and laughed at the right times, selling houses was easy. This mindset is what made him such a success and a well-known name is the real estate game.

The familiar winding roads were a comfort to Derek. No matter how much his life had changed, Beacon Hills would always be his home. He would never admit that of course, not even to Scott.

He double tapped his horn just before he pulled into the driveway and as expected, Scott burst through the front door. A wave of relief washed over Derek as his brother’s face broke into a ridiculous grin. Scott had sounded urgent on the phone so Derek was a little nervous that he was coming out to hear bad news.

He had barely taken his seat belt off when he was pulled out his car and suffocated by his brothers hug. Scott must have been really happy because he had never been able to lift Derek but he was now, and he must have been ecstatic because he held him up for an impressive 6 seconds (no sarcasm intended, that is genuinely impressive).

“Dude! What the hell took you so long? I’ve been waiting forever!” Scott groaned when he finally put Derek down. Derek got Scott in a headlock and dragged him towards the house. He was glad to be with his brother who had always made him feel at ease.

“Just shut up and give me something to eat Scotland, I’m freaking starving.” Derek laughed as Scott pushed uselessly at his arms. When they got inside the house and Derek finally let him loose, he realized what Scott was wearing. “Wow Casanova, sharp looking suit you have there. Am I missing something?” Scott was the local vet so he was never in suits. It was a simple suit, black jacket and pants and a white shirt with a satin black tie, but it fit him really well. Derek was impressed.

“You’re one to talk dude, look at what you’re wearing right now. Your every day work clothes are better than my fancy dinner clothes.” Derek looked down at what he was wearing. He had navy suit pants and a plain white shirt. He had unbuttoned it a few times at the top and rolled his sleeves up as the day had dragged on. His shiny, black dress shoes were a staple. “You look like the face of Hugo Boss all the time,” Scott laughed, bumping his brother on the shoulder.

“Yeah yeah, shut up.”

“Derek! Hey!” Allison appeared at the head of the stairs. If there was anyone who could turn a man blind with their smile, it was Allison. Like Scott, Allison smiled with her entire face.

Derek smiled back, it was impossible not to. “Hey... Al?” He was taken aback for a moment. He was so used to seeing her in t-shirts and jeans but here she was in a fitted black lace dress. She looked beautiful. He walked up and hugged her. She was wearing a musky, subtly sweet, perfume which was different for her. “You look stunning,” he said meaningfully, because she really did.

She smiled at the compliment as Scott came up beside her, wrapping his arm around her waist and gently kissing her temple. “Doesn’t she?’ Scott beamed proudly, his eyes fixed on Allison’s.

“Both of you look great,” Derek replied, before suddenly becoming panicked, “Shit! You both look great! Is it a special occasion?” Had he forgotten a birthday? Or anniversary? “I’m sorry man,” he quickly said, “I would have bought some wine and cleaned myself up a bit if I knew this was a special dinner.” Derek sniffed the air, the mention of dinner reminding him how hungry he was and realized he couldn’t smell anything cooking.

Scott laughed, “Dee, it’s like half 10 at night. We didn’t invite you for dinner.” Derek looked confused, while Allison and Scott exchanged nervous glances.

“O...kay?” Derek began slowly, “well... in that case, thanks for all the nothing, it was delicious. You guys have fun looking at each other.”

“Shut up dick.” Scott said, no anger in his voice at all, “we have some news and I wanted - we wanted you to be the first to know.” Derek stood with an expectant look on his face while Scott and Allison whispered quickly and quietly to each other. Derek knew what they were saying, without even hearing them.

“Just tell me what’s going on Scott, I’m so hungry I’m about to collapse.”

Scott and Allison smiled at each other again before turning to Derek. Allison held out her hand, showing a dainty engagement ring, suiting Allison’s personality perfectly. “I’m getting married bro!” Scott yelled.

Derek was silent for a moment, looking at the ring then at the happy couple then at the ring again. Scott and Allison just stared, waiting for a response but Derek was lost for words. He knew how much Scott loved Allison. He also knew how much Allison loved Scott and how they were just as in love today as they were six years ago, a couple of carefree and reckless 16 year olds. Allison was perfect for Scott. She loved life as completely and freely as Scott did and she was the only person besides mom and Scott that Derek felt totally comfortable around. He talked to Allison as easily as he talked to Scott. Sometimes, he even preferred talking to her over his brother. He loved Allison just like a sister and now it was going to be official.

Scott and Allison stared at Derek, obviously worried at his lack of response. Derek looked at them both and laughed, real and heartfelt. “You’re getting married! Congrats bro!” The tension visibly left both of them as Derek hugged Scott, both of them laughing, clapping each other on the back. “Welcome to the family Al!” Derek said to Allison. He picked her up and spun her around, her laughs filling the house. “I am so happy for you both, I really am.” He squeezed Scott’s shoulder and Scott smiled in response. “Wow my baby brother is getting married. I wish I bought some champagne so we could properly celebrate.”

“Dude, you driving out here at this time of night is more than enough.” Scott said and Derek knew he meant it. But this was his only brother, he had to do something.

“I tell you what, I’ll pay for your engagement party.”

“Derek no, we couldn’t as-”

“Allison, it’s fine,” Derek said, cutting her off, “for Scotland and my soon to be sister in law, it’s the least I can do. I’m more than happy to pay.”

“Of course you are, money bags.” Scott said, “and stop calling me Scotland, Der-Bear.”

Derek enjoyed the rest of his evening with his brother. Allison went to call her best friend, Lydia, to tell her the news. The constant squeals and screams coming from the room were the only indication they had that the news was well received. Scott and Derek drank cold beer and ate sandwiches. Derek was looking forward to some home cooking but even the sandwiches were better than the crap he ate at home. He felt happier than he had in a long time, knowing this was a good thing for his brother. He was not a big believer in marriage, but he was not going to let his own preferences influence Scott.

“I’m really proud of you, buddy.”

“I’m glad to hear that Dee, I really needed your blessing with this.”

 Derek stayed in Scott and Allison’s guest bedroom for the night. He had been drinking, and it was late, so he wasn’t going to drive anywhere. Even when he woke up in the morning, he decided to reschedule all his appointments and take the day off. He was in a good mood and wasn’t ready for work to put him off that. If he did have any doubts about skipping work, the smell of eggs and bacon soon erased them.

He walked into the kitchen to see Allison and Scott making out. Yes, making out. Like teenagers. Derek groaned. When he and Scott still lived with their mom, he could have told them to take it outside but this was their house, so he had to endure it. Thank god they broke it up anyway and laughed while Allison poured Derek a cup of coffee and Scott dished Derek’s breakfast.

They all talked idly while Derek ate. Derek was too engrossed in his breakfast to really pay attention to what anyone was saying. He really needed to cook more, even if it was just bacon and eggs because this was delicious.

“So that’ll be later today ok Dee?” Scott said. Derek looked up and realized Scott had been talking to him. Shit, what was he saying?

“Oh... yeah yeah, ok.” Derek replied, no idea what Scott was even talking about. But of course, Scott was aware of that.

“Dude! Allisons brother is gonna arrive while we’re gone. Don’t be weird around him. Be nice ok? Don’t freak him out. I don’t want to scare him off.”

“Honey,” Allison’s warning tone cut Scott’s exasperations short as she turned to Derek, “don’t listen to Scott, he’s got a slight case of the brother-in-law terrors. My brother is going to love both of you.”

“Yeah, so shut up Scott,” Derek laughs, finishing his food, “Thanks for breakfast guys, I’m gonna head out for a run.”

“Ok, the key is in it’s usual place. We’ll be at work before you get back so could you please let my brother in when he gets here?” Derek didn’t really want to, but of course he would.

“No problem Al, see you later. Later Scott.”

“Yeah yeah whatever, just be cool when Allison’s brother gets here.”

Derek hadn’t been running in Beacon Hills in years, but his old route was still the same. Thankfully, it was the time of morning when everyone is either getting ready for work, going to work or already at work so he wasn’t about to accidentally bump into anyone and have to endure the awkward “Is that you, grumpy little Derek Hale?” conversations.

He ran up Weave mountain, where he used to always go when he lived in Beacon Hills. Not many people come up here because the view isn’t really worth the struggle but that’s never mattered to Derek. This is where he came to get away when he needed to. To look at the little town he wanted so desperately to escape from. There aren’t any tracks or paths to follow because frankly, there was never a reason for the council to make any, but Derek’s feet already know where to go before his mind does.

He finally makes it to the top and is barely panting. He breathes in the fresh Beacon Hills air and takes in the view. It looks exactly the same. There are a few more parking lots and some of the buildings have been painted different colors but it is still same old Beacon Hills. He remembers coming up here when he was 18 and feeling to big for this place. Now he feels too small for anywhere else.

He lies on the grass, enjoying the small town noises and sun on his face. He used to come up here to think in peace but now, he doesn’t want to think at all. He just wants to zone out for a while and he can’t think of any better place to do that. He lays there, eyes closed and body relaxed. He could never do this back home. He’s not even sure they have parks that aren’t next to a busy main road.

He eventually sits up and looks at the town laid out in front of him and makes out the different places he knows. He spots the house they grew up in, his old high school, the main town centre, the police department and Scott’s house. The view is not very high up so he can still make out cars and driveways, which is how he sees a yellow taxi driving towards Scott’s place. “Shit,” he says, checking his watch. He was up here for 2 hours? Damn it, he actually had fallen asleep. He stands up, dusts his hands off on his butt and begins the descent down the hill, cursing under his breath for forgetting about Allison’s brother. The sun is beating down quite harshly now and since most people seem to be at work or school, Derek runs shirtless the rest of the way home. It’s not because he’s ashamed of his body that he makes sure no one is around, he just knows how people react to it and he’s not in the mood for any of that right now.

Scott knows Derek, which is why he told him not to scare Allison’s brother. It’s not like he means to be scary, it’s just the way he is. He likes to be strictly professional with everyone he deals with. He can’t help it if people mistake his professionalism for perpetual annoyance, right? He only turns on the charm when he’s talking with potential clients and business partners or when he doesn’t want to spend the night alone. Outside of those situations, Derek remains completely straight faced. He likes it that way. He’s not interested in making friends, he’s interested in making money. Or so he tells himself.

He rounds the final corner leading to Scotts house. As he gets closer, he sees someone, Allison’s brother presumably, lying on the patio. Derek loves Allison, so surely he’ll get along fine with her twin brother. He slows down to a walk and realizes he can hear this guy talking to himself.

Maybe they wont get along.

Derek collects the mail from the mailbox before making his way up to the door. He stares down at the long, lean, body lying at his feet, his mole-speckled arm lying across his eyes as he continues blabbering to himself. “You’re Allison’s brother?” he asks robotically.

The guy springs up, all limbs and shocked facial expressions. He hits his head on the wooden railing and Derek rolls his eyes. When he finishes rubbing his head and notices Derek, he stares at his face. A little too intense for Derek’s liking. Actually, a lot too intense for Derek’s liking. The guy looks terrified. His eyes are so wide open that Derek can already make out the deep golden brown color, which is weird. He shouldn’t be able to compare this kids eyes to molten honey already.

Wait, what the hell? Molten honey?

The kid just stares open-mouthed so Derek repeats himself. “Are you Allison’s brother?”

The guys stare just intensifies until he finally comes to his senses. “Yeah!” he yells, which actually gives Derek a fright. “I mean, yeah yeah I am. I.. I’m.. I’m Stiles.” He smiles and reaches out his hand. He reminds Derek of a deer. An actual deer with actual deer eyes.

“Derek,” he replies stoically, shaking his hand without a smile. What the hell kind of name is Stiles?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's meet Stiles and bask in some Stiles feels and Sterek interaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The spacing in the previous chapter was totally bizarre, so I've fixed it up! (You can be the judge of that actually)

"Stiles, huh? Interesting name." What Derek really wanted to say was "Stiles? What the hell is a Stiles?" but of course he would never say that. He may not be outgoing as such but it's not like he has no grasp on basic social norms.

"Yeah, it's not my real name," Stiles began, "Well, to me it's my real name. I suppose what I mean to say is it's not my _given_ name, like it isn't my birth name. My birth name is stupid. It's not actually Stupid I mean my parents didn't name me Stupid. That would be stupid. Everyone has just always called me Stiles since before I can remember so that's the name I prefer." Stiles stops when he sees the look of confusion/horror on Derek's face.

He's babbling again. Damn it. In his defence, how the hell is he supposed to form coherent sentences when Hottie McHot Stuff is standing in front of him, his unbelievably sculpted and sweat glistened torso heaving in front of him? He changes the topic back to Derek. "You're Scotts brother right?"

Derek nods, "The one and only." Stiles has never heard someone sound so bored in his life.

"Ha, well sorry 'bout the rambling dude. Jet lag is a bitch so my brain to mouth filter is virtually non-existent."

"Don't worry about it," Derek replies, unlocking the door, "you need help with your bags?"

"No I'm cool man, thanks." Stiles thinks that even if he did need help with his bags, he wouldn't ask for it. This guy is giving off some chilly vibes. "I'm a light traveller." Stiles picks up his single suitcase and shoulder bag and follows Derek into the the house. The kitchen is connected to the living room so Hotstuff - _Derek_ \- is already at the fridge, giving Stiles an open and unobstructed view of his back. Does Derek even wear shirts? Oh god, please don't say he's one of _those_ guys. The kind who take off their shirts at any given opportunity, no matter how big or small.

Derek has an amazing body though so Stiles probably could get used to it, if he must.

Stiles sets his bags down and takes a look at the photos set up around the living room. Some are of Allison and a bunch of her students, cute little kids, and Some of Scott at his vet practice. There are some of Stiles and Allison when they were younger with their dad and their dog, Boyd. There are a few more of Allison and Scott with a group of people Stiles remembers from high school. He can't remember all their names but he sure as hell remembers Lydia. He doesn't have his crazy crush on her anymore but if you pine after someone long enough, you're bound to remember their overly full lips and red hair, even if you haven't seen said lips or hair for a number years. From the pictures of her, she's even more beautiful and by the looks of things, she's still with jackass Jackson. So Scott and Allison weren't the only ones to last past high school after all.

He looks at a few more, like one of Derek and Scott where Derek has Scott in a headlock, before he sees one above the fireplace. It's a picture of Derek. It's not particularly amazing but it holds his attention for a while longer than the others. Hes just wearing a blue t-shirt and grey shorts but he's smiling straight at the camera. His smile is amazing. Stiles has trouble even believing that the same gruff guy in the kitchen right now is capable of smiling like that.

"I hate that stupid photo," Derek says from the kitchen, interrupting Stiles train of thought, "I look like an idiot in it. I've tried to take it down but your sister is too stubborn. She seems to like it so I've given up." It was strange for Stiles to hear this virtual stranger talk about his sister like he knew her.

"You and Allison get along, huh?" Stiles asks.

"Yeah, she's like a sister," Derek replies flatly. Now that was weird. Allison was _Stiles'_ sister.

Stiles sees a photo of him and Allison. Allison is just looking at the camera and Stiles is next to her with his arm around her shoulders, his tongue sticking out. He laughs as he remembers when that photo was taken, their 17 birthday dinner. He had always felt guilty for not visitng his sister and dad in Beacon Hills. He honestly had every intention of coming back for visits when he first moved away, and he did for a while. But the longer he was out of Beacon Hills, the less he returned. Eventually, he only came back once or twice a year and only for a day or two at a time.

He picks up a frame with two photos in it, both of Allison and Scott. The first one is them posing at some evening event. Allison's wearing an orange and yellow dress and Scott has his arm wrapped around her, kissing her on the cheek. Scott's face is scrunched up and Allison's smiling straight at the camera. The second is the same except they're at a different event and it is Allison kissing Scott on the cheek this time. They're so clearly in love and Stiles feels almost sick that he's missed so much of it. Allison isn't just his only sister, she's his best friend. How could he have been so selfish? There's so much of Allison's life that Stiles is missing.

He puts the picture down and walks toward the kitchen. He can't start thinking like that because he once he starts down that track, it'll be a while before he gets out his guilt-induced slump. He may not show it but his sister means everything to him.

Derek is making a sandwich at the breakfast bar, when Stiles sits opposite him. He hasn't exactly had the warmest reception from Derek since his arrival but he may as well try talking to him. Anything is better than wallowing in his own guilt. Derek looks up through his eyelashes at Stiles. Stiles notices how dark his eyelashes are compared to his unusually light eyes. What even is that color? Greek God Grey?

"You want one?" Derek asks. Maybe it's his sleep deprived brain playing tricks on him but he swears Derek sounds annoyed. This guy is freaking cold.

"No, I'm good thanks. I'd kill for a beer though."

"It's 11 am..." Derek says, no attempt to leave the judgement out of his voice.

"Oh, so I guess that means no beer?"

"If you really want one, I'll get you one."

Of course Stiles isn't taking the beer now. "On second thought, I'll take that sandwich if you're still offering?"

Derek hangs his head, "Sure." Somebody seriously needs to teach this ice man a thing or two about how to play nice. Derek sets about making Stiles' sandwich and since he has nothing better to do, he may as well get to know Derek.

"How's life in Beacon Hills these days?" Wow, excellent conversation starter, Stilinski. 10 out of 10.

"I wouldn't know, I live in Griffin Downs," Derek grunts. Stiles assumed Derek lived in Beacon Hills, the shirtlessness and running shorts made no arguments to the contrary. Actually, he had also assumed Derek lived with Scott and Allison. But he could not be more wrong apparently.

"Really? West or East?"

"East." Stiles has been there before and he knows the place.

"Good on you dude, that's a really nice area. Lots of fance houses and fancy cars"

"I work in Real Estate." Derek says and looks at Stiles, as if expecting a reaction. C'mon Stiles, don't freak out at the fact that the Ice King spends all day smiling and greeting people. He literally makes his living off his ability to please people and play nice.

Stiles manages to maintain his composure. "You must be killing it then, if you're living in East Griffin Downs."

Derek huffs out a laugh, "I must be." He hands Stiles his sandwich and wipes down the bench. "And you?"

"Me, what?" It's official, Stiles is the master of conversation.

"What is it you do?" That may be the first thing Derek has said to him that has no trace of annoyance of boredom. It also happens to be the question Stiles loathes the most.

"Jack shit." Stiles suddenly wishes he had that beer.

Derek laughs, which suprises Stiles. "Sounds fun."

"It actually is," Stiles says, "I travel. For fun."

"Travel? Domestic or International?" Derek seems genuinely interested.

"Both but mainly international."

"How do you afford it?"

Stiles was taken back a bit. People usually just asked when he was going to start working, or studying for a real job. Derek's question may have been equally as invasive, if not more so, but at least it was still related to his travel.

"That was rude, I apologize." Derek offers.

"No, that's a completely legitimate question, "Stiles says and he means it, "I dropped out of high school when I was 15 and worked until I was 19. I saved up the majority of my pay checks until I had enough to do some decent travelling, so that's what I did. And I'm still doing it."

"That sounds awesome." Now Stiles was really shocked. Not only did Derek seem interested in his travelling, he didn't think he was wasting his life away.

"Yeah, I love it. I'll need to start thinking about an actual career and settling down soon. I won't be young forever, or so they say."

Derek's face drops and he look Stiles dead in the eye. Stiles inwardly screams at the unbelievable color of Dereks eyes. "Exactly, you won't be young forever," Derek says very seriously, his eyes never leaving Stiles', "But you _are_ young now. You're doing what people your age should be doing - seeing the world and enjoying it. You have the rest of your life for the stress and responsibilty of careers and all that shit..." Derek pauses abruptly as he looks at Stiles. Where did that nugget of wisdom come from? "Anyway, I better hit the shower," Derek stammers out, embarrassed, "Make yourself at home."

Before Stiles can even say anything, Derek is up the stairs and out of sight.

Stiles may or may not have been checking out Derek's ass as he ran up those stairs two at a time.

* * *

Derek doesn't even know why he left like that. Is he so socially defective that he can't have a conversation with someone? Worse still, actually _enjoy_ that conversation?

He mentally scolds himself as he gets in the shower. What a drama queen move that was. Now Stiles will think he's an overly sensitive princess.

He decides to forget about it and lets the hot water wash it away. At least he had been, for lack of a better word, decent with Stiles. Derek has seen photos around the house of Stiles before but he looks so much different in person. That could have something to do with how old the photos are. It wasn't until he actually met and talked with Stiles that he realized he had barely ever heard about him. All he had known before today was that Stiles left when he was young and didn't graduate from high school. From that description, Derek was expecting some annoying 15 year old stuck in a 22 year olds body with a bad attitude. Stiles turned out to be a really open and friendly guy, which confused Derek even more. He had no idea why Stiles left or where he went.

Derek wraps a towel around his waist and goes to the guest bedroom to get changed. He didn't bring any clothes because he didn't think he'd be staying the night so he has to get dressed into his pants and shirt from the night before. He could borrow Scott's clothes but they're too tight on him and make him look ridiculous. He walks into the guest room and as he goes to close the door behind him, his towel gets caught and falls off leaving Derek completely naked. Thank god that didn't happen when someone was around.

"Dude, what the fuck?!"

Derek spins around to see Stiles sitting upright on the bed, his face mortifited. What the fuck is he doing in here?! Derek desperately pulls at the towel but the stupid thing is jammed in the door. He tries opening the door but the towel has jammed it shut.

"This towel is stuck!" Derek yells at no one in particular. He turns to Stiles who is still looking at him, his eyes wide open in complete shock. "Throw me a fucking blanket or something will you!"

Stiles jumps up and struggles to pull the covers off the bed. Once he does, he throws it to Derek who rushes to wrap it around himself.

"What the fuck are you doing in here?" Derek says, once he's covered and calmed down a bit.

"Allison said she had the guest room waiting for me so I thought I'd catch some sleep before she got home." Derek knows that makes sense but he's still angry, but not at Stiles. If anything, he's just embarrassed. "I'm sorry man, I didn't... _see_... anything?" Stiles says, his hands flailing around uselessly.

Derek lets out a long sigh, directed at himself. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm sorry for yelling at you."

Stiles smiles and holds up his hands. "All is forgotten dude." They both stand awkwardly until Derek breaks the silence.

"My clothes are just in the wardrobe so I'll need to get changed there."

Stiles thankfully picks up on Dereks unspoken request. "Yeah, yeah of course! I'll just..." he lays back on the bed and turns his back to the wardrobe.

"Thanks," Derek mutters as he walks over and begins to change. It takes every bit of willpower in his still very naked body to not punch himself in the face, which is still hot from the embarrasment of being caught ass out. He gets changed faster than he ever has.

Once he finishes changing, he tries again to open the door but it won't budge. "Fuck sakes," he mutters under his breath after several failed attempts. He contemplates jumping out the window, but it's too high from the ground and the wall is impossible to scale. He decides the best thing to do is text Scott and tell him to come force the door open from the other side.

He sends his text and slumps down to the floor. Stiles is on the bed laying on his back. "No luck with that door huh?" Stiles asks.

"It's stuck pretty good," Derek replies, "but I've texted Scott and he's on his way home to open it. He'll be here in about 5 minutes."

"Sweet..." Stiles says, as he sits up. They sit silently for a while until Stiles can't take it anymore, "You know, about before, I hope you don't feel weird about that." Derek looks up at him as Stiles continues, "We've all been caught naked when we didn't mean to be. "

"I haven't," Derek dead pans.

"Well then, it's about time you did." Stiles says and Derek laughs. "Besides, I wouldn't even care about being caught naked if I had a body like yours."

They both stop laughing. God damn it Stilinski.

"Shit! I didn't mean that in a creepy way! I wasn't checking you out while you were that vulnerable for christ's sake." Stiles explains as Derek just stares at him, his face unreadable. "I would never look at your body like that, not that it isn't nice too... look... at..." Stiles just gives up as he realizes he's only digging himslef into a deeper grave.

They both sit in a very awkward silence for what seems like an eternity when they hear Scott's car pull up. "Thank God," Derek mutters as he gets up off the ground.

Stiles can now see how easily Derek must fit in at East Griffin Downs. Before now, the only clothes Stiles had seen him in was running shorts. Now he was wearing navy suit pants and a shirt that fit him incredibly well. Stiles wanted to look away but he couldn't. It wasn't until Derek looked at him that he quickly averted his eyes. Derek picked up his phone and keys just as Scott started knocking on the door.

"Dee, you all good man? Where's Stiles?"

"We're both in here," Derek groans.

"What the hell? Both of you?" Scott says to himself.

"Yes! Now open the damn door!" Derek yells, clearly pissed.

 "Ok ok, on 3 you're going to pull the towel and I'll push the door open," Derek obliges and takes the towel in one hand, "Alright, 1 - 2 -"

They both pull and push and Scott busts into the room. He gives Derek a quick once-over before turning to Stiles.

"Stiles!" Scott exclaims, opening his arms.

"Scott, buddy, how are you?!" they both hug. "You look great man."

"You do too, getting some sun huh?" Scott says and they both laugh. Derek did notice that Stiles was tanner than Allison. "I see you've met my brother Derek?"

"Yeah, he's a cool guy," Stiles replies, smiling at Derek. Derek avoids his gaze and instead looks at Scott.

"I'm going to head off now bro," he says plainly, already knowing what Scott's about to say.

"What the hell? I thought you were going to stay for dinner! Allisons making her three cheese lasagne, your favorite!" Dereks kryptonite has always been Allisons lasagne but even that won't convince him to stick around.

"No I can't stay sorry. I need to get back for work." He quickly hugs Scott, who reluctantly hugs him back. "Call if you need anything ok?" Scott nods and Derek looks to Stiles. "Nice meeting you, Stiles."

"Yeah, you too Derek." Stiles smiles at him, a silent peace offering for all the awkwardness of the day. Derek just nods and walks out. He needs to get home.

Scott and Stiles wave him off from the front door as he backs out of the drive and drives away. He looks in his rearview mirror and sees Scott go back into the house but Stiles still stands there until the car is completely out of sight.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! I apologize for any grammatical errors, my laptop has been playing up.
> 
> I've made a post of all the photos mentioned throughout this fic if you're interested in seeing those :) [Here's the post](http://bindy92.tumblr.com/post/44528498881). That tumblr is brand new and if you want to talk to me there, you're more than welcome!
> 
> This is still unbeta-d so if you wouldn't mind, I'd love someone to be my beta reader!
> 
> As always, feel free to leave your comments and critiques, I appreciate them all! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh, what even is tense?
> 
> I'm so sorry this took so long to get to you and I hope you enjoy it!

"I believe congratulations are in order, Hale. We all know how much of a challenge that Parker project was. You're a realtor extraordinnaire."

Derek knows that snide voice anywhere. He knows it all too well unfortunately. "What do you want, Kate?" he asks, not bothering to look up from his computer.

Kate sits on the edge of Derek's desk and laughs, "Oh honey, no need to be so cold. I simply came over to congratulate you and offer you this." She holds up a bottle of champagne and smiles in a way that makes Derek feel sick. It's not difficult for him to go from calm to raging when she's involved.

"I don't want your drink or your congratulations so you can take both and shove them-"

"Temper temper Derek, sweetie," she says, placing her hand on her chest in false shock, "I'll just leave this here and leave you to your work. Clearly I'm distracting you and we can't have that." She smiles once more before turning and walking away, her heels clicking obnoxiously as she goes. He can't even see her anymore but the sound of her walking is enough to piss him off.

"Fuck sakes," Derek mutters, eying the bottle with disgust. Of course it's Krug, Clos Du Mesnil 1995, his favorite champagne. Of course Kate would remember. Of course she would give this to him. Of course she would use his success as an excuse to mess with him. He takes the bottle, walks towards Kate's office, and feels her stare as he ignores her completely and goes to Greenberg's office, directly across from Kate's.

"Hey Greenberg," he says, loud enough for Kate to hear, "I just wanted to say congratulations on your new little girl. I'm sure she's beautiful," Derek places the bottle on Greenberg's desk before walking out, not bothering to wait for Greenberg's reply. They've never really talked before and he's sure Greenberg feels just as as weird out about this random act of kindness as he is. He looks at Kate as he leaves and relishes in the horror she doesn't even try to hide.

He walks back to his office smiling. If there's anything that makes him happier than Kate's unhappiness, he has yet to find it.

His phone is ringing as he goes to sit down. He's hoping this isn't some kiss ass who wants to congratulate him for closing on the Parker project.

"Good evening, this is Derek Hale," he offers politely, his voice remaining low. He's perfected a way of sounding polite but not overly-inviting. It doesn't matter anyway when the caller answers him.

"Derek! Where are you? We miss you!" Scott whines rather childishly, which isn't new for him. He must be with his friends at a bar or something because Derek can hear a lot of talking in the background.

"I'm working, Scott. Everything okay?" He already knows everything's fine but he also knows that Scott likes to vent about nothing sometimes, so he puts the phone on speaker and carries on with his work.

"No everything isn't okay. You were supposed to come back and visit last weekend. We haven't seen you in nearly a month!"

Derek laughs, "I know, and I'm sorry. I've just been really busy with the Parker deal and I wa-"

"But you've finished that, so doesn't that mean you can come back now?"

Derek stops typing and realizes that Scott's right. He had been planning to just go back to his own place and make a start on some of his smaller projects but they aren't a top priority right now. He does miss his brother and his mom, who he hasn't seen in almost 5 months, so maybe a visit would be good. He hears Scott talking indistinctly to someone in the background and a lot of movement.

"Scottie?" Derek asks.

"Hey Derek!" a new, weirdly familiar (as in it's weird that this voice is familiar) voice yells down the phone, "Scott just had to go help Isaac. He's pretty drunk and isn't functioning too well so Scott's probably going to call him a cab."

Derek knows who Isaac is, one of Scott's friends."It's only 6 pm. How can he be _that_ drunk?"

"I know right? It's the funniest thing."

"I'm sorry, who is this?" Derek asks curtly, even though he already knows.

"Oh it's me, Stiles!" he replies, "heard you'll be coming back soon?"

"Yeah maybe." Derek wants to say he has to go so he can end this conversation, but he doesn't. "I need to get this engagement party sorted out so I better come talk to Allison about it."

"That reminds me, you didn't even tell me they were getting married the whole time you were here. I mean, we were stuck in a room and you didn't even tell me." Wait, Stiles didn't know?

"I assumed you knew? Why else would you suddenly turn up?" Derek asks, confused. He really did think Stiles was already aware.

"I came because Allison said she needed to tell me something but wanted to do it face to face. I thought I would turn up and see her with a big, pregnant belly but the ring on the finger was just as cool."

"Right." Derek is having trouble hearing Stiles clearly, "where are you? It sounds busy."

"Alamars! We're going to hang out here for a few more hours apparently, if you want to come down."

"Alamars huh?" Derek knows the place. It's one of the nicer bars in Beacon Hills. "Well I need to get back to my work."

"No problem man. See you soon?" Stiles asks. Derek hesitates with his answer.

"Maybe." It's all he can manage.

"Maybe? Come on man! It'll be fun. Get your boogie shoes on and shake it with us."

"Maybe."

Well, maybe is better than no I suppose. I really hope to see you tonight. Later Derek."

"Goodbye Stiles." _I really hope to see you tonight?_ Derek isn't entirely sure why but he decides going back right now wouldn't be a good idea, so he had better stay home. Before he can think more about it, Kate walks into his office.

"Cute little stunt you pulled back there, Hale. That was an expensive bottle," she says, sitting at the seat in front of Derek's desk, "No matter, maybe you can make it up to me this weekend?" Her mouth contorts into an evil smile. "I have a lot of work that I need assistance with and since you'll have a lot more free time on your hands, I thought you would be able to help me." Her eyes grow wide, feigning innocence.

"I don't have time for your shit okay? Get out." How dare she expect any help from him. After everything she's done to him? Fuck that.

"You are feisty today aren't you honey?" Kate laughs, "I don't really care if you have time or not. Point is, I've already approached Finstock about this and he's agreed that I could use your help."

Derek stares at her, his rage obvious.

"Sweetie, don't be so angry. It'll be fun," she leans in closer, looking Derek dead in the eye, "just like old times, right?"

Derek is furious but he's not stupid. "I'm going out of town for a few days. I'm not changing my plans just to stay and help you." He says it all, never wavering from her gaze.

"Oh really? Well Finstock has already said th-"

"I don't care what he's said," Derek quickly replies, trying to remain calm, "I've just closed the biggest deal we've had this year. If I want time off, he's going to give it to me. I don't care about you or your work so you can sort yourself out. Now, like I said before, I don't have time for your shit. Get out."

"Fuck you, Derek." Kate storms out and even though she may seem angry, Derek knows she'll be back to mess with him again. Eventually. He enjoys his victory anyway until he realizes what he's done.

"Damn it." He does want to go back to Beacon Hills, but he doesn't at the same time. What the hell is wrong with him?

After confirming with Finstock that he'll be going away for a few days, Derek decides to make his visit a surprise. It's still relatively early so he resolves to meet them tonight at Alamars.

* * *

"I didn't take you for a Gin and Tonic man, Stiles."

Stiles turns on his bar stool and sees Lydia Martin smiling at him.

"Really? What kind of man did you take me for then?" he replies smoothly, leaning back on the bar. Lydia takes the stool next to his, places her purse on the bar and looks at Stiles.

"Hmm... chocolate milk. A chocolate milk man." She looks him up and down once before they both start laughing. She orders herself a Cosmo and looks back at him. "You look well, Stilinski."

"You do too, Lydia." Stiles knows that the main reason he pined after her so long was because of how beautiful she was. She was, and still is, the most beautiful girl he's ever seen, and Stiles has seen a lot of girls. She's wearing a fitting red dress and of course, her trademark red lips. Her long, red hair is swept to one side, giving Stiles an uninterrupted view of her profile. "You look amazing."

She smiles and nods. "You know, I've been to Allison's house plenty of times since you've been back and I haven't seen you once. You aren't avoiding me are you?" She takes her drink and stares Stiles down. There was the other reason Stiles had loved her so much- she was terrifying.

"I've been fishing with my dad. Every. Single. Day." he rolls his eyes and takes another sip of his drink and Lydia laughs.

They stay talking at the bar for a while. Lydia tells Stiles about her job and Jackson and Stiles tells her about his travels. Stiles never thought in a million years that he would be sitting here, with Lydia Martin, laughing like... _friends_. He's really enjoying it. She's brilliant, which Stiles already knew. Lydia used to dumb herself down in high school but now she's a force to be reckoned with. Stiles is just about to tell her about the first time he rode an elephant in Bali when he hears Scott laughing extra loudly. He doesn't want to get his hopes up, but he thinks he knows why Scott's so excited.

Both he and Lydia turn to the sound of the laughter, even though neither of them can see what it is. "Wow, Scott's happy about something," she says.

"Really happy," Stiles wants to see if his hunch is right but he doesn't want to leave Lydia at the bar. He puts some money down for her drink before holding out his elbow, "let's go see what the fuss is." She looks shocked for a moment before smiling and taking his arm.

"You are not at all like I remember you in high school Stiles. Especially wearing an outfit like this." Stiles is wearing a red checkered shirt, grey dress pants and brown suede shoes. "You look very mature."

"These old rags?" he scoffs and as they turn the corner.

Oh for fucks sakes.

He was right. There's Derek, standing next to Scott, looking ridiculously hot. That's not fair. He also looks ridiculously uncomfortable. Maybe Derek _really_ wasn't a people person.

This is the first time Stiles has seen Derek in a social setting, so it's the first time he's witnessed how much attention Derek is attracting. Girls, and guys, are staring a few seconds longer than what's normal but Derek seems to be missing it all, staring aimlessly at the walls. His dark maroon jacket and black t-shirt are far different from the shirtlessness of their last encounter, as are the grey jeans. Also, he's not sure whether to call Derek's facial hair stubble or a beard. Whatever it is, it works well for him. Stiles isn't stupid okay? He's well aware of how drop dead gorgeous Derek Hale is.

"Hey, Jackson just texted to say he's nearly here so I'm going to wait outside for him okay?" Lydia says, semi-yelling because of the music and people.

"You need me to come wait with you?" Stiles asks. You never know what kind of weirdo's are lurking around.

"I'm okay thanks Stiles. See you in a bit." They kiss each other on the cheek and as she leaves, Stiles sees Derek staring at him, his face barely readable except for his eyes. They're wider than usual. He almost looks... hurt?

Stiles goes to wave but before he can, Derek turns to look back at the wall. They must have some damn interesting walls here.

* * *

"Derek, Allison wants to show me something outside. Are you going to be ok here?" Scott asks, because he is the older brother apparently.

Derek laughs for the first time since he's arrived, "Dude, shut up. I'm fine. Go." Scott claps him on the shoulder before rushing outside. It's quite packed tonight and it's only 9:30, so Derek goes to the bar to get a drink. The only person he knows here, besides Scott and Allison, is Stiles. He didn't want to go look for him though because he was here with a girl. He also looked a lot older in his outfit, which surprised Derek. It made their age gap seem less obvious, not that Derek was giving it a whole lot of thought... or anything...

He takes a seat at the bar. Before he can even order, the bartender places a bottle of beer in front of him.

"From the guy in the red shirt." The bartender nods towards the opposite end of the bar and sure enough, there's Stiles. He waves once and smiles and Derek nods back, holding the beer bottle up. Derek drinks and before he puts the bottle down, Stiles is already next to him.

"I knew you would come tonight," Stiles says, smiling.

Derek takes another drink, "you did? You have a gift." Derek says, looking forward.

"I'm _very_ gifted." Stiles says, his voice low and even.

Derek looks at Stiles, who is still looking at him. "I could show you one of my gifts. Right now." Stiles doesn't take his eyes from Derek's and keeps his voice low. Derek feels a faint pull in his stomach. What the hell?

"What are you talking about?" Derek asks, no idea what's happening.

Stiles takes two black sip straws and slowly puts them into his mouth, still maintaining eye contact. Why the fuck is he doing this?

Derek is not being turned on by this. He's not.

"Stiles, what the fuck ar-" Stiles holds up his hands. He moves his mouth around, the edges of the straws poking out between his closed lips. Derek watches his mouth, his soft pink lips moving incessantly. Occasionally, his tongue will dart out.

This has gone from being sexy (yeah, yeah whatever) to being weird. Derek is just about to ask what the hell Stiles is doing when suddenly he bares his teeth and makes a vampire noise. He's attached the straws to his canines so he has vampire fangs.

Derek just stares and Stiles keeps his vampire face. They stay like that for a little while, Derek confused and Stiles a vampire.

"I'm a vampi-"

"Yeah, I know." Derek says, and before he knows it, he's laughing. "How the hell did you do that?" he asks, still laughing.

Stiles laughs too, "I told you. I'm gifted."

Derek calls over the bartender. "Can I get a G & T please?" The bartender nods and begins to make it.

Suddenly, Stiles feels bad, "Sorry man. If I knew you preferred Gin and Tonic, I would have ordered you that instead of the beer." The bartender hands over the drink.

"I do prefer beer. _This_ ," Derek says, pushing the glass over to Stiles, "is for you. My guess is that you're a Gin and Tonic man."

Stiles smiles, "Good guess."

As the night progresses, they order a few more drinks and talk a bit more. Derek isn't used to talking to someone socially for this long. He knows he's extreme when it comes to keeping people out but it's proved better this way. The last time he trusted someone, she used him, messed with his family, and broke his heart, all the while wearing a smile on her face. Though Derek hates Kate now, he still feels a tinge of heartache when he thinks about what she did to him.

But here's Stiles. Any time that he's spent with Stiles, Derek has been his usual self. He's been polite, but not necessarily friendly. Even in the conversation they're having right now, Derek is giving Stiles short answers and never attempting to aid the conversation. This doesn't matter to Stiles apparently because he just talks and talks, his arms waving everywhere. Derek had initially thought of Stiles as a babbling idiot but after listening to him for this long, he knows that Stiles means everything that he says. Yeah, he says it in a lot more words than what is probably necessary and his sarcasm is second to none, but it doesn't annoy Derek. Usually it does but with Stiles, it seems natural. They haven't even been talking long but Derek can see that Stiles is very sure of himself, something that Derek envies about him. Derek second guesses everything he does. How will it affect him, his job, his house, and most importantly, his family?

"Derek! I've been looking for you everywhere!" Two long, slender arms hug his shoulders from behind and he knows it's Allison. "What an awesome suprise it is having you here. We've missed you."

"I thought I may as well come down, since I have nothing better to do." He smiles at Allison who smiles back. She knows he's just being an ass.

"I was about to introduce you two," she says, pointing to both Derek and Stiles, "but then I remembered you met already back at the house."

Derek cringes as he remembers that day. Stiles tries to contain his laughter.

"Come dance with us," she says, pulling Derek and Stiles' hands, "Scott's already out there." They all look towards the dance floor and there's Scott, dancing like he's at a college frat party. Even though he might need to find some rhythm, he looks like he's having a great time.

"I'm in!" Stiles says, hopping off his stool. "You coming?" he asks Derek.

Derek is not really one for club style dancing. Admittedly, he knows his way around a slow dance but that has structure and rules. It's easy to follow rules, it's hard to just... move.

He's not kidding when he says he always second guesses himself.

"I think I'm just going to stay here and get another drink in me. You two go ahead."

Allison frowns, but she knows Derek. "Okay. Come and join us after your drink maybe?"

"Okay," he says, and Allison drags Stiles to the dance floor. Stiles looks back at Derek as he goes, a playful look on his face.

Derek orders another beer and watches the three of them dancing. Scott decides to go even crazier now that he has company, Allison moves too but seems a little uncomfortable, and of course, Stiles moves easily. It's sporadic and random but Stiles is always sporadic and random, so it shouldn't be a suprise that Stiles is a really good dancer.

Derek stays at the bar. He doesn't go out and dance with them.

* * *

"I had a fun time tonight maannn." Scott says, one arm around Stiles shoulders, the other around Derek's. He's drunk.

"Me too buddy," Stiles replies as they help Scott up the steps and through the front door of the house.

"Hey Stiles, I love you so muuch you're my best friend. Hey Derrrrek, I love you you're my BEST friend." Scott's drunken confessions of love have been going on non-stop since they left Alamars.

"That's nice," Stiles laughs.

"Shut up Scott," Derek says.

Stiles looks at the stairs and groans. "How the hell are we supposed to get him up there? He's really drunk dude."

"I got it," Derek says. He bends in front of Scott and picks him up, slinging his younger brother over his shoulder.

"Holy shit, you okay with that?" Stiles asks. This may or may not be impressive.

"Fine." Derek says. He walks towards and up the stairs easily, Scott slurring out more confessions of love on his shoulder.

"Scott doesn't usually drink like that," Allison says, walking in the door behind Stiles "but he was really happy tonight. Derek doesn't come out with us very often."

"Really?" Stiles can't imagine Derek staying away from this place for too long. It's glaringly obvious how much Scott means to him.

"Really. So for Scott to have his brother with us tonight meant a lot. I wonder what made Derek suddenly change his mind this time? We always tell him to come out with us but he never does."

Stiles wonders if his invitation was what pushed Derek, but he brushes that thought from his mind. Derek is probably invited places all the time, what would make Stiles' invitation any more special? "Hmm, dunno." Stiles says. He hangs up his coat and heads for the kitchen.

"I can also understand Scott's excitement about having his brother around," Allison says, following him, "I love having you here, Stiles. I've missed you so much."

Stiles stops at the refrigerator and turns to Allison, "I promise sis, I've missed you more." He takes a juice box out and leans on the breakfast bar, opposite his sister.

"Why don't you move back? There is always room for you here. And dad would love to have you back with him if that's what you want?"

Stiles doesn't want to upset his sister by outright rejecting the offer. "Who knows? It's a possibility."

Allison smiles, "I have my fingers crossed."

"Scott's in bed Al, but he's asking for you. He's being a drama queen," Derek says, coming down the stairs and joining them in the kitchen.

Allison rolls her eyes, "ugh. The things I do for love."

"Ew, if you love him so much, why don't you just marry him?" Stiles teases.

"No way, what if he has cooties?" Allison replies, making them both laugh. "I better get up there though. Thank you both for the fun night." She squeezes Stiles hand and pats Derek's arm before she makes her way upstairs, "Goodnight guys."

"'Night sis."

"Goodnight Al."

"So, I guess you're staying the night?" Stiles asks once Allison is in her room.

"Yeah, but you'll still have the guest room of course. I'll sleep on the couch."

"Okay cool," Stiles takes a sip of his juice box, "so, do you like Parks and Rec?"

"What?"

"Simple question dude. Do you like Parks and Rec?"

Derek looks at him, unimpressed. "Everyone likes Parks and Rec."

"It's awesome right? I just watched the first season yesterday and I loved it. I ended up going to the video store and renting the first 4 seasons."

"You watched one whole season in a day?"

"Of course!" Stiles replies, "there's no other way to do it."

"Ron Swanson is a legend." Derek says seriously, helping himself to a juice box as well.

Stiles laughs, "why does that not surprise me?" He pauses for a second before he starts opening cupboards. He takes out a packet of cookies, potato crisps, popcorn and all the remaining juice boxes. "Follow me." He throws the cookies to Derek and starts up the stairs. Derek just stares for a bit before he follows.

"What are you doing?" Derek asks, no idea at all what is going on.

Stiles pauses on the stairs and turns to Derek. "Did you have a good day today?" Derek just stares at Stiles confused, so Stiles repeats himself. "Did you have a good day today? It seems like you didn't."

"What makes you think that?" Derek asks, "because I haven't been in a talkative mood all night?"

"Dude, I'm painfully aware that you aren't _ever_ in a talkative mood. You just seem a bit off, is all."

Derek swallows and looks at his feet, "Just a co-worker who happens to be the bane of my existence."

"Ugh, fuck him, or her," Stiles says, "forget about them and come watch Parks and Rec. Oh, and eat your body weight in cookies and popcorn." He smiles and continues on to the room. Derek doesn't know if he should, but he follows him.

Stiles throws the food on the bed and sets up the DVD (Scott is a firm believer in having a television in every room). Derek stands awkwardly for a moment not knowing what to do. He feels like he's a teenager on a first date except of course he isn't a teenager and this isn't a date. He sits at the edge of the bed waiting for Stiles to finish doing whatever he's doing. Everything in him is telling him to run but he ignores it and stays.

Stiles finishes and jumps on the bead, making the headboard hit the the wall. "Get comfy buddy, we abouts to get our Parks and Rec onnnnnnn."

"I'm leaving if you talk like that again."

"Alright, Sourwolf. Just get up here," Stiles says, patting the empty space next to him on the bed. It's a big bed so it shouldn't be too weird, right?

"Sourpuss," Derek says, joining Stiles at the head of the bed.

"Nope. Sourwolf. You don't seem like much of a cat to me," Stiles shoves a handful of popcorn in his mouth and smiles widely at Derek. "Hey, remember what happened last time we were in here?"

"Okay, I'm definitely going," Derek says, feeling his face heat up.

"Dude, I'm kidding! C'mon, it was funny Even you have to admit that, Sourwolf."

"Enough with the Sourwolf shit and no, it was humiliating."

Stiles turns to the tv, "You have nothing to be embarrassed about. Now I'm gonna need you to be quiet, I need to hear all the stupid things that Tom Haverford says."

"Why does that not suprise me?" Derek says. He has a few beers in him so maybe that's why he's able to laugh off any reference to his former, unwanted nakedness.

They eat and laugh and argue and laugh and argue and eat. Derek's less guarded and can actually keep up with Stiles' sarcastic jabs. They watch episode after episode and never seem to get sick of it.

When the food is all gone (yes, they did eat it all) Stiles yawns and Derek takes that as a hint.

"It's really late so I'll let you get to sleep," Derek says, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. Classy.

"What? Are you kidding me? I'm not even nearly finished!" Stiles says, "you're not getting out of it this bro-bonding session just yet."

"Alright, but I'm only staying for the show."

"Right, you tell yourself that" Stiles laughs, half at Derek and half at Jerry's demise on the screen.

It's only about 20 minutes later when Stiles head hits Derek's shoulder. He's snoring already and it isn't a cute little snore. It's a loud "I'm really tired and I want to sleep forever" snore. Derek laughs but doesn't move. As the night has progressed, they've both unintentionally slipped further down the headboard. They've gone from leaning their backs on the head board to lying down comfortably, only seperated by the food between them on the bed. The episode Derek's watching is almost finished so he decides to watch the rest of it then he'll go back to the couch. He senses Stiles' hands close to his. The warmth of Stiles body next to him is a strange, new comfort, his steady breathing calming in between his monstrous snores. It isn't long before Derek drifts into a content sleep too, his head gently falling onto Stiles'.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lot's of dialogue and a tiny bit of Sterek cuteness for you! If you want to talk to me, [this is my tumblr](http://bindy92.tumblr.com). I don't post there often, only things directly related to this fic. [Also, here are photos of Lydias, Stiles' and Derek's outfits mentioned in this chapter](http://bindy92.tumblr.com/post/45632460214/these-are-the-outfits-described-in-chapter-three).
> 
> I wanted to finally introduce Kate. I wasn't planning on using her but I knew she would be good for Derek's character development.
> 
> There is a lot of little things that are important to me in my own personal life sprinkled throughout the fic and if you'd like to read more about that, you can find that on my tumblr :)
> 
> Next chapter will be fluff and cuteness and family time!


	4. Chapter 4

Derek wakes up the next morning feeling a lot more rested than usual. His morning routines usually consist of early morning wake ups, while it's still relatively dark, a quick morning run, and then getting ready for work. Today however, the sun is beaming through the drapes as if it's been shining for hours now. He goes to stretch and as he does, he becomes suddenly aware of the arm draped across his torso and the breath he can feel on his chest.

Stiles is still fast asleep, his head resting on Derek's outstretched arm and shoulder and his legs under Derek's. He's not snoring anymore but he doesn't show any signs of waking up. Before Derek can freak out about the invasion of personal space, he notices the moles on Stiles' face for the first time and the upturn of his nose. From this angle, he can see how long and dark Stiles' eyelashes are, a stark contrast against his fair skin. He gazes at Stiles' sleeping face for a little longer until he realizes what he's actually doing.

"Fuck," Derek mutters quietly, gently pulling his arm out from under Stiles' head and getting up off the bed, careful not to wake him. Stiles stirs for a bit, causing Derek to panic. The last thing he wants right now is an awkward "morning after" conversation, even though nothing happened last night. They just happened to fall asleep together. It doesn't matter anyway since Stiles just makes a few groaning noises before resuming his even breathing again, still completely asleep. Derek breathes a sigh of relief and leaves the room, closing the door behind him.

When he finishes showering, he heads to the kitchen. Allison is at the kitchen table, several magazines spread out in front of her, "Good morning, _Derek_ ," she says, smiling suspiciously.

"Morning," Derek replies, walking straight towards the pot of coffee.

"So," Allison begins, dramatically closing the magazine she's currently reading, "how was your sleep?" She looks at Derek expectantly.

"Fine," Derek replies. He knows where this is going.

"That's good. You were comfortable? Did you stay up very late?" Allison is so clearly trying to contain her laughter and Derek can't take it.

"Just spit it out already, Al," Derek groans, drinking his coffee.

Allison laughs, "spit what out? I just wanted to make sure you had a comfortable sleep. I mean, you sure did look comfortable when I came to bring Stiles' an extra blanket early this morning and saw you were there too. You know how these Beacon Hill mornings can be."

Derek just grunts and drinks more of his coffee. Maybe if he drinks enough at once, it will somehow drown him.

"You looked all snug and warm, so I didn't even think you'd need it. But there's no such thing as too snug, right?"

Derek flips her off and she bursts out laughing. She's still laughing by the time Derek joins her at the table.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she says, raising her hands in surrender, small laughs still escaping her, "you both looked so cute."

"Cute? There was nothing cute going on. We fell asleep watching tv. People do it all the time." Derek isn't sure if he's trying to convince Allison or himself. Nothing better to do right now then change the subject.

"Where's Scott?" he asks.

"Over here," a deathly sounding Scott croaks from the sofa, "feeling like shit. Someone bring me coffee."

Allison and Derek both roll their eyes, neither of them attempting to move. "Bit of light morning reading?" Derek says, eyeing the magazines.

"Actually, it's a bit of light _afternoon_ reading," Allison replies smugly. Derek looks at his watch and sees that it's 1:30 pm. "And, Lydia came over a little while ago to talk weddings. The sooner everything is sorted, the sooner we can get married, right babe?"

"I just want coffee," Scott groans.

"Lydia? She was there at Alamars right?" Derek asks, still ignoring Scott.

"Yeah she was, but she had to leave early because of _Jackson_ ," she gives Derek a look that says exactly how she feels about Jackson, much more effectively than words probably could.

"Is Jackson her friend?"

"Jackson is her boyfriend. They've been together longer than Scott and me."

Derek remembers seeing Stiles kiss Lydia on the cheek last night and had assumed there was... _something_ there between them. Apparently not.

Speak of the devil.

"I smell coffee and I'm still half asleep so fair warning, if you walk in my way, I will bite." Stiles groggily makes his way towards the coffee pot, still completely dressed in what he wore last night, including the shoes. He looks so ridiculous. At least Derek had the sense to at least take off his jacket and shoes.

Derek realizes he's looking too long so he quickly turns back to Allison who unfortunately, is already smiling at him.

"What?" Derek says, trying to play it cool.

"Nothing, nothing..." Allison hides her face behind some bridal magazine but Derek can still see her shoulders shaking. She's laughing. Great.

And Stiles decides to join them at the table. Even better.

"I am actually going to the hospital to surprise Mom," Derek says, louder than necessary, "she doesn't know I'm in town so..."

"I think I'd better come too. I'm feeling really sick," Scott whines, struggling to sit up on the sofa. Derek picks up the TV remote and throws it at Scott, who catches it quickly, his reflexes clearly fine.

"Scott, shut up. You're fine. You're just hungover." Derek says, heading for the door "do you need me to pick anything up on the way home, Al?"

"No thanks, we're fine."

"Later dude," Stiles yell out, his mouth full of food. Derek nods in response before heading out.

Derek drives nervously towards the hospital, the bouquet in the seat next to him moving with every corner they turn. The nerves aren't because his car sticks out like a sore thumb in this town, but because five months is a long time for him to go without seeing his mom. He doesn't even have a good reason for not visiting her, besides being a workaholic.

As far back as Derek can remember, his mom has been working as a nurse, first at Griffin Down's hospital. That's how she had met his dad, Doctor. Jared Hale. Dr. Hale died when Derek was four years old so he can't really remember much of him, but if the stories of the nurses are anything to go by, he was a great man who was both respected and loved by his peers. Even though she remarried 3 years later, to Scott's father after Scott was born, she often told Derek about the loving father Jared was and how proud he would be of Derek.

He parks his car near the hospital entrance and takes a couple deep breaths. He knows he doesn't need to be nervous, this is his mom for goodness sake, but he can't help it. He picks up the flowers and makes his way in. The cardiology unit is on floor 3.

When he gets off the elevator, he approaches the receptionist and sees there is a new face working today.

"Excuse me," he says casually, "is Mellisa McCall working today?"

"Who wants to know?" she asks, smiling at him. Her name tag says Erica and she is so clearly checking him out. Derek takes note to avoid her at all costs.

"Derek?" a voice says from inside the office behind the receptionist, "oh my god, Derek! I knew that was your voice!"

"Hey Mom," he says, smiling from ear to ear. He holds out his arms and hugs her, both of them laughing.

"Oh honey, what a lovely surprise!" Mellissa introduces Derek to all the other nurses before they head off for lunch.

After talking about Scott's impending wedding, Derek's job, and Mellissa's life, she of course asks the most typical mom question.

"So," she begins, resting her elbows on the cafeteria table, "have you found anyone special up there in Tinseltown?"

"Griffin Downs isn't Tinseltown Mom, that's Hollywood. And no, I do not have a special someone. Let's let that be the end of that discussion shall we?"

"Don't be such a sourpuss, Dee."

"I think you mean Sourwolf,"

"What? No I don't... what does that even mean?"

Derek suddenly realizes what he's just said. Damn it Stiles.

"Oh sorry, just got confused with something a friend said recently," he says embarrassed.

"A friend huh? Is this a _special_ friend?"

Derek thinks about Stiles' deer like eyes and smooth skin, his snoring and his laugh.

"No Mom, just a friend."

They enjoy the rest of their lunch, free from mentions of possible lovers.

"I have to get back to work honey, but thank you for stopping by. How long are you in town?"

"I'm not in any rush to get back, especially since the engagement party is a week away."

"Oh good! Well, see you sometime this week?"

"Sure thing Mom."

Derek has lunch with his mom every day that week and he can't tell who enjoys it more, him or her. The week otherwise flys by. Scott is at work most of the day, as is Allison, so it's usually just Stiles and Derek home. Sometimes his mom or the Sheriff will drop by, but other than that, it's just the two of them. There are no more "accidental" sleeping together instances.

Allison, besides working, has been making plans for her engagement party. It's because of this that Derek gets to know Lydia a lot more. She's over every night, helping Allison finalize plans and pick out outfits. She even tries picking out Derek's outfit which, no that's not happening. Lydia is very different from Allison. She's demanding, strict, scary, and fussy. Where she wants the engagement party to be a grand affair, Allison wants low key. Derek has no say in the planning at all, thank god. He just hands over his credit card.

Derek also learns that Lydia was Stiles' middle school crush. A crush that apparently lasted up until he was 16, when he left Beacon Hills. This plays no part however in Derek finding her insufferable.

Derek has learned a lot more about Stiles this past week too. He's learned that Stiles is interested in politics but also Marvel comics, he plays the drums, he can cook (really well Derek will admit), and he doesn't know how to ride a bike. Derek also tells Stiles a lot about himself too, which at first makes him nervous but he soon becomes comfortable with it. He even tells him about Kate and how she broke his heart. He doesn't tell him the entire story, just that she's the reason he has such crippling trust issues. He trusts Stiles though, even though they've only known each other for a short time. He has no reason not to, Stiles seems honest and loyal. Stiles is also the most exciting person Derek has ever met. In his line of work, Derek meets a lot of wealthy people who have been to a lot of different places but their experiences are so much different to Stiles'. They go because they can, but Stiles' goes because he has an insatiable thirst for the world that Derek has never seen before. With all the new information he learns, he never finds out why Stiles left Beacon Hills. There are a few times when Derek wants to ask Stiles but he thinks better of it. It's none of his business, really.

He's not ashamed to admit that he considers Stiles a friend now. It was inevitable, they've basically spent an entire week together and Stiles is the kind of person to force their friendship on you, so Derek never really had a choice anyway. He looks over at Stiles, sitting at the opposite end of the sofa, his feet resting on the coffee table.

"You know, Allison would kill you if she saw your feet on that," Derek says, matter-of-factly.

"Please, I never see coffee on this thing anyway. And how could she be mad at this face?" Stiles says, his eyes becoming wide, pouting his lips.

Derek laughs, "that's creepy dude. Grown men don't do that okay?"

"I'm 22, I'm practically still a teenager," Stiles says, shoving more Cheetos into his mouth.

Derek suddenly becomes uncomfortable, realizing how young Stiles is. It's okay to be... _friends_ with someone younger than you, right?

"We better start getting ready for the party soon," he says, distracting himself.

"Ugh, the party. You should see what I'm wearing," Stiles groans. "No matter what you wear, it won't be as ridiculous as what I'm wearing."

"I don't doubt that, seeing as I'm not going for ridiculous, I'm just wearing a normal suit. Are you coming in costume or something?" Honestly, Derek wouldn't even put it past him.

"I want to say no, but I think it could actually be considered a costume. My suit is red and blue. _Red and blue_ , dude."

"R- really? That's... Red and Blue? I'm sure that will be great. Patriotic even." Derek tries his hardest to keep the smile off his face.

"I shouldn't have listened to Lydia! She's the one that picked it. I don't even remember agreeing to it, she was holding it up and she kept smiling at me and saying how good it would look on me and she smelt so good... She seduced me, that beautiful, devil woman."

Derek suddenly feels more uncomfortable and needs some air. Or space. Or anything.

"I'm sure you'll look fine, Stiles." He gets up quickly, and throws a jumper on. "I'm heading out for a bit, be back soon." He grabs his keys and heads for the door, heat slowly rising up his neck.

"What? Where are you going?" Stiles asks, following Derek's frantic walk.

"I need... cereal."

"Okay? Do you want me to come wit-"

"No."

"Are you sure? I don't mind. I coul-"

"I said no, are you deaf?" Derek says angrily, slamming the door closed behind him.

He gets angrier as he drives. He doesn't even know why he's driving or where he's going. He doesn't know why he's so angry either.

Derek has never been a careless driver, but his speed slowly inches upwards. He knows he's going much past the speed limit but these are back roads and no ones around. He just wants to think and apparently, speeding is helping him relax.

Until blue and red lights start flashing behind him.

"You're fucking kidding me," he mutters, slowing down and pulling over. He mentally scolds himself and double checks his seat belt. Hopefully this cop is in a good mood.

The cop double taps his window and Derek can't believe his shitty luck when he sees who it is.

"Hey Derek. You were driving awful fast back there," the Sheriff says, resting his forearm on the roof of the Camaro.

"I know, Sheriff and I'm sorry. I don't want to make any excuses, I knew what I was doing. I apologize," Derek says, looking the Sheriff in the eyes.

"No need to be so formal, son. Everything okay? You seem a bit... stressed."

"Just stuff with... work and the party tonight..."

"Ah, of course. It must be hectic for you since you're staying with the bride," the Sheriff laughs, "Ally was never one for stressing over things unrelated to school or work, but I guess weddings have that effect on brides."

Derek laughs nervously, "It has been pretty crazy."

It actually hasn't been crazy at all. Lydia is the one who has planned everything. Allison just told her what she wanted and Lydia has been taking care of it. But honestly, Derek doesn't have an excuse to be so upset so he just goes along with it. "We just want Allison to enjoy her night."

"I'm glad I'm not around to deal with that," the Sheriff says, laughing again. He has a kind, yet authoritative face so he doesn't intimidate Derek. "Son, I'm not going to write you up for this, but you need to make sure you're sticking to the speed limits."

"Of course, thank you very much Sheriff. It won't happen again." Derek says. A speeding ticket wouldn't even matter really but he's still grateful for the Sheriff's kindness.

"Derek, we're family now. You can call me John." He smiles at Derek once more before double tapping the roof, "drive safe."

"Will do, thanks again John."

By the time Derek gets back to Scott's place, he's done a lot of thinking. Yes, he was upset at Stiles' comments about Lydia. He knows that his jealous reaction was childish and ridiculous but rather then beating himself up over it, or denying it, Derek just decides to accept it.

He has feelings for Stiles.

They're not serious or anything, it's just that they've spent the last week with basically only each other for company. Derek doesn't hang around someone for this long, ever. That doesn't mean he ever has to act on these feelings though. If anything, it won't be long until Allison and Scott are married and Derek and Stiles will return to their own separate lives - Derek in Griffin Downs and Stiles in some exotic part of the world. Derek's chest tightens for a split second as he considers the possibility of Stiles leaving, but it is only a split second thing. Derek can just keep this a secret and learn to function like a normal adult if ever Stiles speaks like that of Lydia, or anyone, again. Stiles isn't his boyfriend, Stiles is his friend - soon to be brother in law - and Derek is fine with that. He is. And besides, Derek has too much baggage to even consider touching Stiles with a ten foot pole. He still sees the world through rainbow colored goggles and Derek doesn't want to be the one to take that quality away from him.

Derek walks inside with a box of Froot Loops he picked up for Stiles, since they're his favorite and Derek said he was going out to get cereal. He's greeted by Scott instead, who eyes his cereal choice suspiciously.

"You hate Froot Loops," Scott says. No  _hello_ or  _how has your day been?_

"They're for Stiles. Where is he?" Derek asks, casually scanning the lounge.

"Oh, he said he was going to get ready at his dads or something. I'm not sure, he didn't tell me much."

"Oh. Okay cool," Derek replies. He leaves the cereal on the kitchen counter. "Well, we have a party to get ready for, dude."

Scott beams at him, which makes Derek feel guilty about what little time they've spent together. "Yeah, cool! I even picked my suit myself."

"God, that can't be good," Derek laughs, as they both head up stairs to get ready. Derek contemplates texting Stiles, but decides against it.

After showering and complaining about ties, Scott and Derek are both dressed and ready. Surprisingly, the suit Scott picked out for himself is actually nice. It's dark blue, almost black, with subtle black designs and a grey shirt and black tie underneath. It's much different to Scott's usual style and Derek is impressed.

"I've got to hand it to you dude, I thought your suit would be shit, since you picked it yourself," Derek says, standing next to Scott in front of the mirror, "but you look really good, like a man celebrating his engagement."

Scott looks at Derek in the mirror and groans.

"What?" Derek asks, no idea what Scott's problem is.

"Oh fuck off," Scott spits out, much to Derek' surprise, "how do you look so cool all the time?"

Derek laughs, Scott has always been jealous of him. It's that little brother complex. "Shut up idiot, you look awesome." Derek is wearing a white shirt, black dress jacket and pants that he admittedly had to squeeze into.

"How about you shut up and make me a sandwich before we go?" Scott says, gently pushing past his brother and out the bedroom door.

"How about you shut up and make it yours-" both Scott and Derek pause in the hallway when they see Allison.

"Oh hey guys," she says when she sees them, "you ready to g-"

"How do you get more beautiful every time I see you? Honestly, how do you do it?" Scott says dreamily, his eyes wide.

Allison smiles shyly. "Aww babe..." She places her hand softly on Scott's cheek, "you look so handsome." They stand there for a while just smiling at each other until Lydia comes out of the master bedroom, where she and Allison were getting ready.

"Oh really you two? Get a hold of yourselves," she snaps.

"You look nice Lydia," Derek manages. The stares of love quickly cease as everyone looks at him confused, including Lydia. It's no secret that Derek isn't Lydia's biggest fan but she is a friend of Stiles' so he wants to be civil. And it's not like he's lying, she does look nice. Her dress is navy blue with light mustard colored flowers and though it's an odd choice, she pulls it off.

"Well, thank you Derek. You look very nice too," she replies, looking him up and down once before turning her attention back to Allison. "Hey, watch the makeup. Let's go, everyone is there." Both Scott and Allison laugh quietly and follow as Lydia turns and walks away. Derek watches as Allison links her arm through Scott's  and rests her head on his shoulder, her white dress a complimentary contrast to Scott's dark suit.

Derek pulls out his phone, and sends a text to Stiles.

_"Lydia just told me I look nice."_

Derek's phone buzzes in less than 30 seconds.

_"Wow, that is love."_

Typical Stiles response.

_"Nah, we're just best friends at this point."  
_

_"And here I am thinking that's my job."_

Derek smiles and before he can reply, his phone buzzes again with another text from Stiles.

_"So, we're good?"  
_

_"What do you mean?"_ Derek knows exactly what Stiles' means but he has to ask, just in case.

_"You seem pissed when you left earlier, so I went to dad's for a while."  
_

Derek sighs, annoyed at himself. _"Dude, that had nothing to do with you, that was all me. I'm sorry for being weird."  
_

_"No need to say sorry! Just glad we're good."  
_

_"So, you're coming back to Scott's after the party right? Being stuck with these two lovesick pups is a bit much to handle on my own. Besides, I bought froot loops and theres no one here to eat them."  
_

_"Froot Loops? For me? I knew you loved me."  
_

Scott beeps the horn, "Derek, hurry up!"

_"Shut up. We're leaving now."_

_"God, finally. See you soon man, and don't laugh at my stupid suit when you get here."_

_"Wouldn't dream of it."  
_

"Damn dude, what took you so long?" Scott asks when Derek finally makes it to the car.

"Just texting a friend, sorry."

"That's the beauty of texting, Papa Derek, you can do it on-the-go," Scott laughs.

"Shut up and drive, Scottsdale."

Derek laughs to himself, no idea what to expect when he gets to finally see the infamous red and blue suit.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
 

 

  
 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I thought maybe there wasn't enough Sterek interaction, but I didn't want the chapter to be too long so I made them into two separate chapters. Hence, me publishing both chapters 4 and 5 together :)
> 
> As always, posts about the chapter can be found on [my tumblr](http://bindy92.tumblr.com). Specifically, the outfits mentioned can be found [here.](http://bit.ly/WTHJUk)
> 
> Please feel free to leave any comments/crtiques either here or on my tumblr, and if you liked this, don't forget to feed my ego with kudos :)


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles stands awkwardly up the front near the band, away from all the other guests who are mingling out near the tables. Why he even decided to wear this suit is beyond him and he's desperate for this party to be over. He wants to avoid as much human interaction as possible in the meantime but being the Sheriff's prodigal son, he's had to deal with constantly being approached by people, who have all complimented him on his suit. He's sure they're all pity compliments, which makes him feel worse.

He goes to the bar and orders himself a drink, since shying away in the corner won't make him feel any better. Just as he orders, everyone cheers as Scott and Allison walk in, Lydia quietly walking in behind them. Stiles' instantly feels better when he sees how happy his sister is. Her face is a canvas of pure joy as she stares around the room at all her friends and family, and especially the room itself. Lydia has done an amazing job with decorating everything and Stiles' reminds himself to compliment Lydia on that later. Stiles' sees Allison turn to Lydia and give her a big hug, while Scott just hugs everyone nearby. This party may be flashy but if there is a couple who deserve something like this, it's Scott and Allison.

Stiles waits to see Derek enter, but he doesn't. It isn't until Allison and Scott are amongst the crowd, taking the attention away from the entrance, that Derek sneaks in, trying to avoid everyone. Stiles wants to laugh but he can't because he's completely floored at how unbelievably handsome Derek is. Stiles knew from the day they met that Derek was hot but it isn't until now that he really sees how... well, beautiful Derek is. Even as he stands near the entrance, not knowing where to put his hands or where to look, Stiles can't take his eyes off him.

That night after Alamars when he and Derek had fallen asleep together, Stiles had woken up in the middle of the night, as he always did. It had taken him a second to realize who the person next to him on the bed was, but when he did, he cuddled in closer. He was uncomfortable because he still had his shoes on and his belt, but there was something about Derek that Stiles didn't want to be away from then.

That same feeling is what Stiles is feeling right now. He wants to be close to Derek, at least as close as can be expected at an engagement party. He was worried today when Derek had stormed out of the house, but he also knew Derek was a genuine person so when he told Stiles he didn't mean it, Stiles believed him. Derek was looking more uncomfortable by the second so Stiles orders a beer for Derek.

"You look like you could use this," Stiles says when he finally reaches Derek, holding out the drink. Derek just stares at him, which Stiles finds weird until he remembers what he's wearing. "Ah yes, this is the monstrosity I told you about earlier. Get your laughs out now so we can carry on with the evening."

Stiles waits for Derek to laugh but he doesn't react at all. He just stares.

"Dude, you okay?" Stiles asks, forcing the beer into Derek's hand.

"You have no idea know how amazing you look," Derek says, just as feedback from the microphone makes the speakers screech.

"Huh?" Stiles asks, rubbing his ear. "God damn it, who did that?"

Derek squeezes his eyes shut and looks at Stiles again, regaining control of his mouth "uh, nothing. Nice suit, seriously."

"I look like an idiot, but thanks. You look awesome too dude." Stiles says, wanting to use a better word than awesome to describe Derek.

"Lydia has done really well with this place, it's impressive," Derek says, looking around the dimly lit room.

"Thank you very much," an arrogant sounding voice says beside Derek. "I'm Jackson." He holds out his hand out to Derek, who takes it. "Lydia's boyfriend. Compliment the place all you want, but don't get any ideas. Have a good night gentlemen, oh and you too Stiles." He gives them a cocky half-smile. "Nice suit Stilinski." He chuckles before walking away.

Stiles and Derek just stare at him as he leaves.

"Wow, he _is_ a jackass," Derek says.

"Right?! ' _Nice suit'._ What a dick. I mean, he's wearing a yellow v neck? How can you diss someones outfit when you're wearing a yellow v neck?" Stiles screws his face at the memory and Derek just laughs.

"Let's go find a seat."

"Preferably away from all the people," Stiles suggests, half for his sake and half for Dereks.

People are beginning to take their seats at different tables, so Derek and Stiles make their way back to the one nearest the back. Just as they sit down, someone grabs both of them by the arms.

"What in the hell are you two doing back here?" Lydia's hands are small, but paired with her stern voice, they feel like they could pull both men right out of their seats with ease.

"I'm sorry, were we not invited to this party?" Stiles asks, earning him a smile from Derek but a vicious glare from Lydia.

"Of course you are. But you are both the brothers of the bride and groom so you are supposed to be sitting at the front table with them." There is a table that runs along the front of the hall, and Scott and Allison are seated in the middle of it. On either side of them is the Sheriff and Mrs. McCall and on either side of them is an empty seat, apparently meant for Derek and Stiles.

"Oh god, I have to sit in front of all those people wearing _this?_ " Stiles arms flail wildly as he motions to his suit, "they're going to think the American flag is sitting up there."

Lydia's face turns suddenly from hard to amused. "You're joking right? You look amazing. Everyone has been saying so all night." Derek rolls his eyes while Stiles lights up.

"Well then, can't let the people down," Stiles beams, getting up out of his chair. "Let's go dude." Before Derek can even follow, Stiles is off. Derek notices all the heads that turn as he walks past.

"No way in hell am I sitting up there in front of all these people." Derek downs another gulp of his beer, ignoring the stare he can feel coming from Lydia.

"Why not?" Lydia asks impatiently.

"Because I don't want to." Derek doesn't bother looking at her but he knows she's staring holes through him.

"Oh for gods sakes." Lydia gives up and storms off, still muttering as she goes. She can mutter all she wants, Derek isn't going up there. He doesn't know any of these people and he's not interested in their fake interest in him just because he's Scott's brother.

Stiles is already at the table, sitting next to his dad. In all his years of knowing him, Derek has never really seen the Sheriff in anything but a t-shirt and jeans, or his uniform. But tonight, he's wearing a shirt and dress pants and looks completely uncomfortable in it. Derek watches as the Sheriff talks to both his children, something which obviously happens very rarely for him. He laughs and touches their shoulders occasionally, as if reminding himself that they really are both there. It makes Derek sad to know how much this man has obviously missed having both his children around.

Derek looks at his mom, sitting next to Scott, who looks absolutely beautiful. Her curly hair rests on her shoulders and her happiness alone makes her look years younger. She's talking to Scott who is talking with her too, but will occasionally scan the crowd as if he's looking for someone.

Derek knows that someone is him.

Maybe he should go up and sit with his mom and brother. This is Scott's night after all, not his. And besides, with Stiles sitting up there too, he's bored as hell by himself and the possibility of someone coming and talking to him is too high. Just as Derek decides against going up, Stiles looks at him and smiles. It's not his usual smile, it's a sad smile.

"Damn it," Derek murmurs. He drinks the last of his beer before making his way towards the front. He notices Scott snap his head up and smile hugely at him as he gets closer. Everyone at the table is smiling at him. How awkward.

"Hey Mom, you look beautiful," Derek says, as he kisses his mom on the cheek.

"Thank you honey. You look very, very handsome. You both do," she says, taking both Scott and Derek's hands. "Oh god, my two boys!" She reaches into her bag and pulls out a tissue. "You're both here!" she dabs her eyes and Derek groans. "I'm so proud of you both."

"But you're extra proud of me right? Because this is _my_ engagement party." Scott says, very seriously. Derek and Mellisa both laugh, they know how Scott is.

"Of course, Scott," Melissa assures him.

"We both are, buddy," Derek says too. Scott's younger brother complex seems to be at ease for the mean time as he smiles at his mom and brother, before turning and kissing his fiancé on the cheek. As Allison turns to face Scott, Derek catches Stiles smiling at his from the other end of the table. Stiles gives him a thumbs up and Derek doesn't know how else to react, so he replies with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Doesn't this place look absolutely wonderful?" Melissa says to Derek, her voice slightly raised because of the band.

"Meh, it's okay." Derek is well aware the everything looks awesome but he's pissed off that Lydia has made him sit up here, so he decides to be a child about it.

"Yeah right, you know its great. And hey, this would not have been possible without you Derek. Look how happy Allison and Scotty are." Both Derek and Mellisa look towards the happy couple, who only take their eyes off each other when they want to look at the party that's been thrown in their honour. "Thank you so much for doing this for them son." She pats the side of Derek's face softly.

"It's the least I could do."

"And also, there are a lot of people here who want to say hello Derek. You've been in town a week and you haven't seen any of them." Mellisa says, her voice in full mom-mode.

"I don't want to see any of them," Derek groans, burying his face in his hands.

"Really Derek? You're going to react like a child? You're 28 for gods sakes." She slaps his arm with a napkin. "We will be greeting them tonight. Not all of them, just the ones you know you need to say hello to."

"You know, I could just say no right now. I am an adult."

"Really? Try me." They stare each other down for a few seconds before they both burst into laughter. "I'm still your mom, no matter how old you get. Okay?"

"You got it boss," Derek replies.

The night goes on without too much interruption. The food is excellent and everyone seems happy, especially Scott and Allison, which is all Derek cares about. Sometimes while they're eating, Derek will catch Stiles looking at him and vice versa. He wishes Stiles were sitting next to him right now so he could feel a little safer sitting in front of all these people, especially the ones who actually come and say hello. They're mostly his moms friends or old neighbors, so Derek doesn't say much more to them than "I've been fine thanks."

While everyone is eating and enjoying the band, Lydia walks subtly behind Scott and Allison and whispers something to the both of them, before handing them a cordless microphone. The entire room is filled with everyone's conversations so Scott stands and double taps the mic to get everyone's attention.

"Uh is this thing on.. hello... Hello everyone!" Scott bellows, when he's finally sure the mic is working. "I hope you all are enjoying the food and having a good time. Allison and I would just like to thank you all again for coming tonight. It means a lot to us that so many of you want to celebrate our engagement, which we are suuuuper excited about. We didn't really want tonight to be too formal, just food and drinks and good music and dancing, but we have two very special guests with us tonight - our brothers, Derek and Stiles."

The crowd claps as Stiles bows enthusiastically, while Derek just stands and nods. The last think Derek wanted was attention and of course, he was mentioned by name as "a special guest." Damn it Scott.

"As many of you will know," Allison says, continuing their speech, "Derek and Stiles both live out of town and we don't get to see them as often as we'd like. So to have both of them in town is a dream come true. So, I'd like to ask them both if they'd like to say a few words. Derek?"

Derek freezes. He looks at Allison, his eyes wide with terror. It was bad enough that Scott mentioned him at all but now Allison wanted him to actually get up and speak? It wasn't that Derek was a shy person or anything, he just preferred to keep to himself. He could talk all day if he wanted to but the thing is, he never wanted to. He didn't want to stand out where he didn't need to. Unnecessary attention is bad attention.

Allison looks at him, her eyes soft and a small smile on her lips. Derek hesitantly stands and the crowd politely applauds as she hands him the mic.

"Good evening everyone," he says sternly, "I'm Derek Hale, Scott's older brother. I am very happy for him and Allison and I'm glad to be here tonight. Thank you." The are a few slow, reluctant claps as Derek hands the mic back to Allison and takes his seat. His mom is giving him a look that says "really?" which Derek just ignores.

"Thank you Derek," Allison says, smiling at Derek which makes him feel guilty for having such a shitty speech. "Now, I'd like to invite my twin brother, Stiles." The crowd applauds again as Stiles stands and is given the mic.

"Hey everyone. So my name is Stiles Stilinski and for those of you I may not have met yet, I'm Allison's twin brother. Like Scott said, I know we all just want to have a good time tonight so I'll keep this short. I knew Scott very briefly in high school, when he had just moved to Beacon Hills. I didn't get to know him very well because I moved two months later. But since the day I first met him, I never, ever, ever stopped hearing about him, thanks to Allison." The crowd laughs as Stiles pats Allison's shoulder. "So when I heard they were getting married, I was really excited but I wasn't surprised. How could I be? Everyone knows how in love these two are." There are a few aww's throughout the crowd while Allison and Scott just smile at each other.

"Scott, I just want to say that you are an awesome guy and I couldn't be happier that you are the guy for Allison. I know how much you love my sister and even though I feel I should give you the threatening brother in law speech, I won't. I know you'll take good care of her since you've done that for all these years already. I'm glad you'll be joining our family."

"Allison," Stiles continues, as Allison looks up at him, "I love you more than anyone in the whole world. You're not only my sister, you're my best friend." Allison's eyes begin to water as she takes Stiles hand. "I'm so happy for you Ally and I'm so glad you have someone who treats you like you deserve. I am so proud of the person you have become and if mom were here, I know she would be even more proud of you then I am."

Allison lets out a sob as she stands and throws her arms around Stiles. The crowd erupts into applause.

"I love you, big brother," Allison whispers, her arms still firmly around his shoulders.

"I love you more, baby sis."

When they finally pull away from each other, Stiles sees Derek smiling at him.

Scott takes the mic and stands up to address the audience while they're still clapping. "Okay everyone, it's party time!" The band swings into action as people excitedly make there way toward the dance floor, including Scott and Allison. Stiles takes Ms. McCall's seat next to Derek when she leaves.

"You better be dancing tonight," Stiles yells over the music.

"Doubt it," Derek replies, "but nice speech man."

"Oh yeah, thanks. I was supposed to just bring out some good jokes but... I don't know."

Derek had actually loved Stiles speech. He could feel how genuine Stiles was being and it was something he really appreciated.

"Well, you killed it. You can go out and dance if you want, I don't mind." Derek says. He didn't want to bring down Stiles' night just because he didn't want to dance.

"Actually, it's getting hot in here. Do you want to go outside for a bit?" Stiles asks.

"Sure."

There are a few people outside in the garden already, most of them because they can't smoke inside. Amongst them is a very drunk Jackson and an annoyed Lydia.

"Hey Lydia!" Stiles runs over to her and Derek reluctantly follows. "I just wanted to tell you, everything tonight was totally awesome."

"Get lost, Stikinkilinkski." Jackson slurs.

"Jackson, shut up. Thank you Stiles. I wish I could stay longer but I have to get _someone_ home."

"Do you need any help?" Stiles asks. Derek rolls his eyes even harder then before.

"We're fine, thanks. Goodnight." Lydia drags Jackson behind her, and judging by that walk, she's mad.

They watch as Lydia drives off. "God, that guy is such a jackass." Stiles says, shaking his head.  
  
Derek grunts in response.  
  
"And I can't believe she's even made outside look awesome too." The garden has fairy lights strewn around the place and paper lanterns hanging from the trees. Lydia really leaves no stone unturned, the entire place looks spectacular - inside and out.

Stiles and Derek take a seat on a park bench, where they can still hear the music.

"Are you having a good night, man?" Stiles asks. "Because I'm having a great time."

"Yeah, I am." He looks at Stiles as they sit in a comfortable silence. At least it's comfortable for Derek, is it for Stiles too?

Derek wants to hang out with Stiles but he also wants Stiles to have a good time. He knows Stiles isn't like him, where he can just sit back and watch everyone else dance and laugh and be happy.

A slow bass line starts playing and Derek knows the song straight away. It's The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face by Roberta Flack, his mom and dads song. A beautiful love song that makes his heart clench when he thinks about his mom, who lost the love of her life when she was still so deeply in love with him. She sings this song sometimes, even though it makes her sad. Derek hates having such sad memories when he hears this song.

He looks at Stiles, who is leaning back and gazing up at the lit up trees overhead. Derek decides to do something to make this night a bit more enjoyable for him.

He stands and holds his hand out.

"Wait, what?" Stiles stammers out, unsure of what to do.

"Stiles, do you want to dance or not?" Derek asks, still holding his hand out.

"Dude, I can not slow dance. Like, at all." Stiles says defensively. Derek says nothing, just holds his hand out, so Stiles hesitantly takes it.

"If you know how to walk," Derek says, placing his free hand just above Stiles' waist, "you know how to slow dance."

Stiles rests his hand on Derek's shoulder, his other hand still in Derek's. "Okay, if you say so." Stiles is very slightly shaking and it's strange for Derek to see him so nervous, so Derek starts swaying gently from left to right.

"Is this so hard?" Derek says, smiling gently at Stiles.

Stiles' face is etched with worry until he looks at Derek, and smiles back. "I guess not."

The singer begins to sing. _"The first time ever I saw your face..."_  
  
Derek knows Stiles is struggling, even though they're just stepping side to side and he wants to laugh.

_"I thought the sun rose in your eyes..."_

Stiles heart is hammering inside his chest, but it's not because he's scared. He's excited to be dancing with Derek like this.

 _"And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave..."_  
  
Stiles looks at Derek, who is already looking at him. They both laugh quietly as Stiles brings himself closer to Derek, their chests pressed against each other.

_"To the dark and the endless skies, my love..."_

Derek holds Stiles' against him a little tighter as they become more comfortable dancing with each other, Stiles' nose only inches from his. 

"You're an awesome dancer," Stiles says quietly, slowly resting his head against Derek's stubbled cheek.

Derek leans into the foreign touch, enjoying the smoothness of Stiles' cheek against his. "This is rhythmic standing, not really dancing."

"Well whatever it is, I like it."

The music isn't very loud from outside, so they can hear each other breathing in the others ear, their feet shuffling against the stone path. They sway gently, becoming more and more comfortable with each other.

Derek wants nothing more right now to turn his head slightly and press his lips to Stiles'.

_"The first time ever I lay with you..."_

Stiles breathes Derek in and enjoys feeling him under his hands and against his chest.

_"I felt your heart so close to mine..."_

Derek never wants the song to end. He wants to stay here, holding Stiles.

_"And I knew our joy would fill the earth..."  
_

Stiles wants to wrap his arms around Derek waist, so they can be even closer. He settles instead for bringing their clasped hands in between them. He interlaces his fingers with Derek's and rest their hands between their chests.

_"And it would last 'til the end of time, my love..."  
_

They just stay as they are, their heads resting together and their hands against each others hearts. _  
_

_"The first time ever I saw..."_

Derek rests his forehead against Stiles' and closes his eyes.

_"Your face... your face..."  
_

Stiles stares at Derek lips, a breath away from his. He could gently kiss them, and make this even more perfect. He instead just smiles at the beautiful face in front of him.

_"Your face."_

The music slowly stops and is replaced by the sound of people cheering for the band. Stiles and Derek still sway side to side, still holding each other close.

"The music has stopped," Stiles says gently. He doesn't care about the music but he just needs to say something to fill the quiet.

"I wish it hadn't," Derek replies, opening his eyes but still looking down. They stop swaying and instead just look at each other.

"Thanks for that," Stiles says, his eyes glued to Derek's.

"Thank _you_ ," Derek replies, his hand still holding Stiles waist and the other firmly in Stiles grip. They smile at each other again before bringing their faces closer, their eyes slowly closing...

"Derek!"  Scott yells out, giving Stiles and Derek a huge fright. They re-actively jump apart and immediately regret it.

"What?" Derek yells back, clearly annoyed. Scott rounds the corner and smiles when he sees the both of them.

"Here you both are! You're missing the party."

"Sorry man, it was getting pretty hot in there so we came outside for a bit," Stiles says, mindlessly rubbing the back of his head.

"Scott, what are you doing out her- oh, hey guys," Allison says, trying to contain a laugh when she sees Derek and Stiles together. Derek throws his head back and lets out a dramatic sigh.

"I found them," Scott says.

"Okay, but I'm sure they can look after themselves," Allison says, pulling Scott's hand, "let's get back inside."

"But you wanted me to look for them?" Scott asks, confused.

Allison lets out a fake laugh, "what? No I didn't. Anyway, let's go."

"Yes you did? Are you guys coming back inside anytime soon?" Scott asks, oblivious to Allison's hints to leave them alone.

"Honey, I'm sure they're fine out here. Let's go," Allison continues, the hinting in her voice painfully obvious. Derek hangs his head and lets out another dramatic sigh while Stiles laughs.

"No, we're coming now dude," Stiles says, "right Derek?"

"Sure," Derek says, getting Scott in a headlock and walking back towards the party.

Stiles and Allison walk arm in arm, following the brothers.

When they get inside, Derek slow dances with his mom and Stiles with Allison. When the music picks up, everyone dances together, including Derek. He and Allison aren't as comfortable on the dance floor as Scott and Stiles, who are dancing like crazy, so they head to one of the nearby tables for a break.

"Thank you so much for tonight, Derek. Everything has been absolutely perfect," Allison yells over the music.

"I'm glad you're having a good time," he responds.

"I really am. You are too, right?"

"Yeah, everything is great."

Allison smiles and Derek prepares himself for the inevitable teasing. He may not have said anything but Allison is well aware how Derek feels about her brother. Instead of making fun of him, she hugs him.

"I'm so glad you're here and you're happy." she says, the emotion evident in her voice.

"Me too Al," Derek replies, hugging her back. "You ready to get back out there?"

"Not really, " Allison laughs. "Keeping up with Scott and Stiles is impossible! But I guess we should."

They make their way back onto the dance floor where Scott and Stiles are. Derek manages to glance over and smile at Stiles now and then.

* * *

"I am exhausted!" Allison announces to the empty living room. She throws her coat on the back of the sofa before making her way upstairs. "Goodnight everyone!"

"I'm coming too, babe." Scott says, following Allison. "Night guys."

"Goodnight," Derek says.

"Night!" Stiles yells out, flopping himself onto the sofa.

Derek busies himself in the kitchen, slightly afraid of being left alone with Stiles. Stiles however seems as comfortable as always.

"Derek?" Stiles asks when he's sure they're alone.

"Yeah?" Derek says, his back turned towards Stiles.

Stiles hesitates before finally saying, "I had an awesome time tonight. With you."

Derek turns to face Stiles, who looks so vulnerable having just said that. Derek freezes for a moment, scared to tell Stiles how he feels. Instead, he walks over and sits on the sofa with Stiles, a small gap between them. "I did too," is all Derek can manage to say. Stiles face drops a little and Derek hates himself for making that happen. "The best part of my night Stiles, was you," he says, looking at the ground but not before he catches the smile that ghosts Stiles' face.

"So... do you like me or something?" Stiles teases. Derek groans before getting up and walking away. "Dude, dude I'm kidding!" Stiles says, grabbing Derek by the arm.  Derek looks at Stiles, still frowning. "I'm kidding." He puts his hands in his pockets and looks at Derek, "I like you, a lot okay?"

Derek remains completely still, so Stiles continues, his arms flailing. "I like you a lot and I just wanted you to know. That doesn't mean you hav-"

Stiles stops abruptly as Derek stops his arms from waving everywhere and takes Stiles hands in his. He rubs his thumbs gently over Stiles knuckles. "I like you too, Stiles, more than you know." He looks Stiles dead in the eye, "but I'm not good for you."

"What?" Stiles deadpans.

"I've got so much shit that is wrong with me. I don't think it's right for me to burden someone with it, especially someone I care about as much as you."

"Oh, don't give me that shit, Hale." Derek looks at Stiles, confused by his outburst. "You don't decide what's good for me, I do okay?" Derek doesn't reply, so Stiles keeps talking. "Look, we're not getting married, we just like each other. That's good enough right now isn't it? Nothing has to change, except maybe the addition of cuddling and kissing and sexy time-"

"Stiles..." Derek warns, and Stiles just laughs.

"Look, let's just go upstairs and watch a movie. We don't have to do anything, we can take _this_ , whatever it is, as slow as you want." Stiles laces his fingers with Derek's and makes his way upstairs, "let's just hang out tonight, cool?"

Derek nods and follows Stiles. He thought that maybe telling Stiles how he feels would make it easier to be around him, but it hasn't. Now he's terrified of Stiles.

"Are you okay?" Stiles says, as they walk into the guest room.

"Fine," Derek replies, sitting on the bed.

"Derek..." Stiles sits next to Derek but keeps his hands to himself. He knows that Derek may just need a bit of space. "I know you're worried and that's okay. I don't want you to ever feel uncomfortable around me."

"I don't... feel uncomfortable around you."

"Okay. Well, I think I'll stay at my dads tonight and if you want to talk or anything I'll have my phone." Stiles waits a while but when Derek doesn't reply, he makes his way out.

"Stiles." Derek's voice is small and it breaks Stiles' heart. "Please stay." Stiles wants to rush over to Derek and take away every bad memory of what Kate did to him. Whatever she did, it must have been brutal. S

"Of course," Stiles says. He goes to join Derek on the bed but he's already standing, and beginning to take off his clothes. "W- What are you doing?" Stiles asks, thrown by Derek's sudden change of character.

"I'm not sleeping in this suit." Derek says. He continues undressing so Stiles does the same, until Derek is wearing only a grey tank and black boxer briefs.

"Fuck... are you kidding me?" Stiles complains, picking his jaw up from the floor.

"What?" Derek asks, getting into the bed.

"You're frickin hot, that's what." Stiles says, annoyed.

Derek laughs before getting into bed, his back against the headboard. "You're one to talk. Go put your movie on."

Stiles walks over to the DVD player, wearing only his boxers. He puts the Dark Knight Rises in.

"Did you choose this movie because it matches your boxers?" Derek asks as Stiles pulls back the sheets and climbs into the bed.

"Oh ha ha, very funny," Stiles says, before very naturally leaning over and kissing Derek on the cheek. They both become rigid when they realize what he's done.

"Oh my god Derek, I'm so sorry." Stiles pleads.

"It's fine, Stiles. I just wasn't expecting it." Derek laughs. "Come here." He holds his arms out and Stiles smiles before moving himself to sit between Derek's legs. He leans back into Derek's chest as Derek wraps his arms around him, holding his hands.

"Wow... I like this a lot." Stiles says, enjoying the feeling of being surrounded by Derek. He closes his eyes as Derek kisses his face.

"I like you a lot," Derek replies, before kissing Stiles head.

"I know, because there are a box of Froot Loops down stairs that proves it."

"You're an idiot," Derek says, his lips close to Stiles ear.

"So are you."

They lay there like that for the rest of the movie- Derek sometimes nuzzling Stiles neck, and Stiles occasionally kissing Derek's fingers and it only stops when they both fall asleep in each others arms.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Sterek cuddles. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> As always, posts about this chapter can be found on [my tumblr.](http://bindy92.tumblr.com) Specifically, the outfits and what I imagined the engagement party to look like can be found [here.](http://bindy92.tumblr.com/post/46366958584/outfits-and-settings-of-chapter-5-of-my-fic-i-can) I have also added the song that was played in this chapter [here.](http://bindy92.tumblr.com/post/46367250889/the-first-time-ever-i-saw-your-face-roberta)
> 
> Please feel free to leave any comments/critiques here or on my tumblr, and if you likes this, don't forget to feed my ego with kudos :)


	6. Chapter 6

Derek woke suddenly, the room still dark. It was still only early hours of the morning but he couldn’t seem to sleep through the whole night. This was maybe the fourth time he had woken up and he saw the same thing every time- Stiles silhouette fast asleep in his arms. He let himself smile and contemplated gently touching Stiles’ face but he decided against it each time. He didn’t want to wake him. He just wanted to remind himself that Stiles was actually here and this was real.

But instead of just wrapping his arms around Stiles and going back to sleep like he had every other time, he just looked at him. He couldn’t see his face but he could imagine his dark eyelashes, his nose, and the mole on his right cheek. He had had no idea what it was about Stiles that he couldn’t get enough of. He had known this kid for what, five minutes? Now he couldn’t imagine anyone else he’d rather be with right now. It wasn’t like he never slept with people (in every sense of the word). He just hadn’t felt the calm and contentment that came with just laying with someone truly special in a long time. He was actually excited to see Stiles face first thing in the morning too, and even though he didn’t want to miss a moment of having Stiles’ so close, he knew he had to go home in a couple of hours so he held Stiles a little tighter and went back to sleep.

* * *

“You know, the whole sneaking out before I wake up thing is a lot lamer than I expected from you,” Stiles said, his voice thick with sleep and his eyes barely open.

Derek turned quickly when he heard Stiles voice, his shirt only half on. “What? Why are you awake?” he asked.

“Why are you leaving?” Stiles said back, still sleepy but sad too. Derek was confused for a moment, before realizing how Stiles was feeling.

“Stiles, I’m not trying to sneak out because… I’m not, okay? I just need to get back for work.” Derek said, wanting to say more but leaving it there.

“Oh Derek!” he exclaimed over-dramatically, “how ever will I survive if you leave me?” He laughed at himself before continuing. “Dude, it’s fine. Nothing wrong with sneaking out after a fun cuddle session.” Stiles winked at Derek, but his smile didn’t reach his eyes.

“Are you serious? I’m not sneaking out or whatever.” Derek said, slightly annoyed.

“Dude, I said it was fine. Just put a shirt on before you go, or some poor driver could see that chest and take their eyes off the road for too long.”

Derek knew Stiles was upset but he couldn’t find the words to make him feel better. Even if he had the words, he didn’t know how to make them sound… right. Since he couldn’t tell him something to make him feel better, he decided to show him.

“God damn it Stiles,” Derek spat out before storming out of the room, purposely leaving the door open behind him. Stiles sat up suddenly when he heard Derek knock at Scott and Allison’s bedroom door.

“Scott, wake up,” Derek yelled through the door.

Stiles listened to Derek’s persistent knocking when he heard a thud, which he guesses is Scott getting out of bed.

“What the fuck, Derek?” Scott whined, opening the door and rubbing his eyes. “It’s 5:30 in the morning. Who the hell is dying?”

“Scott, shut up. I’m heading home now. I have a meeting today and I want hit the gym before then so I need to leave now.”

“Okay,” Scott replied, too tired to care, “it would have been better if you went home last night, so you could get a decent sleep.”

“I couldn’t because I had been drinking...”

“You had, like, one beer?”

“And because I wanted to stay with Stiles.”

Stiles froze, before letting out a breathy laugh. He had not expected Derek to say that.

Scott laughed, “I knew you guys would be friends! He’s a great guy, I don’t blame you for staying.”

Derek dropped his head and sighed, “Scott. I like Stiles.” His voice is void of emotion.

“Me too?” Scott replied, confused.

“Dude, I _like_ Stiles.”

“What?! Like, _like_ like him?”

“What the hell? Are you serious? Yes, I _like_ like him.”

Stiles grabbed a pillow and shoved his face into it, trying to hide his laughter.

Allison suddenly turned up at the door next to Scott. Her hair was everywhere and she clearly didn’t wash off her eye makeup last night. Her eyes had taken on a crazy/excited look and the unwashed make up made it a thousand times more terrifying.

“Oh my god!” she yelled, before laughing gently hitting Derek on the chest. “Have you told him how you feel?”

Before Derek could even reply, they all heard a cough. They turned toward the sound to see Stiles leaning against the door of the guest bedroom, an innocent smile on his face. Allison’s smile grew even more while Derek just rolled his eyes.

“You guys!” she laughed.

“What the hell is going on?!” Scott asked, still very confused. Allison gave him a long look and eventually Scott’s face morphed from confusion to horror. He turned to Derek angrily “Did you fuckers have sex in my house?!”

“Scott!” Allison exclaimed, taking off her slipper and hitting Scott’s arm with it while Stiles bursts out laughing.

“For fucks sakes!” Derek said, losing his head, “I’m going home, okay? And I like Stiles! We slept together last night and no, fucker, we didn’t have sex. Goodbye.”

Allison slapped Scott’s arm again before pushing him into the room while Derek stormed past Stiles to get his bags.

“That was unnecessary dude,” Stiles laughed, watching a very flustered Derek shove his clothes into his bags.

“I’m aware of just how unnecessary that was Stiles,” Derek moaned, trying to carry all his bags at once.

Stiles took two of Derek’s bags off him. “It was also really nice. But still, so unbelievably unnecessary,” he smiled, before walking out. Derek sighed, realizing how heated his face was, before taking his suitcase and following after Stiles.

Once they had loaded everything into the car, they awkwardly stood in front of each other. Neither of them had any idea where to put their hands or where to look.

“So,” Stiles began, “will you be in these neck of the woods anytime soon?”

“Not for a couple of weeks at least, seeing as I’ve had a few weeks off already.”

“Makes sense,” Stiles replied, before slipping back into their very awkward silence. Derek looked around nervously when he saw Allison and Scott standing at the window. They shut the curtain quickly, as if that would help.

“So, I better g-“

“Yeah, yeah. You don’t want to be late,” Stiles said, a big smile on his face that again, doesn’t reach his eyes.

“I had an awesome time last night Stiles. I don’t think I would have survived it without you. Thank you,” Derek offered.

Stiles grinned, “Just make sure to come back and see us soon. See me soon.”

“Of course,” Derek smiles before nervously wrapping his arms around Stiles. All the nerves leave him as soon as Stiles is in his arms.

“Bye Derek, drive safe,” Stiles said quietly, one hand on the back of Derek’s neck, the other in his hair.

 Derek buried his face into Stiles’ neck and softly breathedd him in before letting go. Even now that they weren’t touching, Derek could still feel Stiles’ soft skin. Hopefully he can remember that feeling for a while more. He looked at Stiles face, wanting nothing more than to kiss him right now. He couldn't bring himself to do it though. He was still confused about what him and Stiles...  _were._ “Goodbye Stiles.”

Derek waved at the window where he knew Allison and Scott would still be before getting in his car and waved once more to Stiles before driving off. He watched in the rearview mirror as both Scott and Allison rushed out to join Stiles in the front yard, all 3 of them still in their pyjamas. Derek could make out Stiles batman boxers from here and laughed to himself.

He’s going to miss him. He doesn’t know what it is about Stiles, but he wants more and he wants it soon.

* * *

 “The witch keeps walking past me. I fucking hate her Derek,” Erica said, walking into Derek’s office and sitting at the chair in front of his desk.

“Is there something you need, Erica?” Derek muttered, not even bothering to look at her. It was a late Friday night and he wasn’t in the mood for anything potentially annoying.

“Nope, just bored. And the witch is pissing me off.” Erica made herself comfortable before biting into her apple. There literally wasn’t a louder food she could be eating right now.

Derek sighed, clearly annoyed, but he knew Erica didn’t care. How his mom had convinced him to take on Erica as his P.A was beyond him. She was annoying, talked too much and never did what Derek wanted when he wanted but she had made things much easier for Derek in these last 4 weeks since he left Beacon Hills, so he let it slide for now.

“The witch,” he said, “has a name: Kate Argent. If anyone ever hears you calling her that, I would be in deep shit. Could we try keeping it professional at work please?”

“Um, could _we_ stop talking like I’m a moron? We’re both adults, geez Derek.”

Derek wanted to laugh but he knew that would only encourage her and that’s not what he wanted. She seemed like a snide teenage girl at times but whenever he thought that, she was quick to remind him that she was a woman of substance. He actually enjoyed having her around, but he would never admit it.

“You’re right, I apologize.” Derek offered, going back to his work.

“And could you stop with the robot talk? You’re so stand-offish.” Erica said again, before sighing loudly. “It’s quite draining, Mr. Hale.”

Derek looked up from his work, a slightly confused look on his face. “I’m not stand-offish. I’m professional.”

“You’re annoying and you act, and talk, like you have a stick up your ass.”

“Erica!”

“Derek!” she sarcastically mimicked. Now was one of those times where Derek hated Erica. She had a way of getting under his skin that was unnerving. He silently thanked the heavens that Scott wasn’t born a girl. Erica was like the sister he never had, and never wanted really.

“I actually came in here to remind you that Scott and Allison are staying with you for the weekend and they will be arriving in the morning.”

“Oh, I totally forgot about that,” Derek replied, trying too hard for nonchalant, which Erica picked up on, of course.

 She let out a loud, sarcastic laugh, “Oh my god! That was pathetic! I know you’ve been counting the days, Hale.”

“What are you talking about? Don’t you have work to do at… anywhere else but my office?” Derek replied, clearly flustered, which sets Erica off even more.

“Yeah, I need to do my nails and my nail file is at my desk so... Wow, an assistant spending most of her day doing her nails- how cliché.” Derek just rolled his eyes and returned to his work as Erica made her way out. “You know what’s funny? I actually had a crush on Stiles when we were 16.”

Derek’s papers somehow fell out of his hands and straight to the floor. He had no idea why but he swore it wasn’t because of what Erica just said.

“And now I’m working for a super hot guy who is checking my high school crushes… _real estate_.”

“Jesus Erica, you don’t have a professional bone in your body do you?” Derek growled from behind his desk, exasperated and not even bothering to hide it.

“I do, actually. And don’t worry, I may have a professional bone in me but I never had Stiles’ bone.”

“Erica, get out!” Derek yelled. Erica threw her head back, laughing all the way back to her desk.

* * *

Derek hated his big house. He lived alone and even then, he spent most of his time at the office. He hated it back when he bought it for Kate but he was so in love with her that he would have bought the White House if he could. He kept it now to spite her. It was petty and childish but he hated her so much that anything he could do to piss her off, he did. Everything in the house was pretty much the same except for Cora’s room. He didn’t let Kate take anything except for the things from that room because no matter how much he hated Kate, he loved Cora. He had since turned her room into an at-home gym

Another reason he hated his big place was because it was a bitch to clean. Actually, it very rarely needed real cleaning. Just a bit of vacuuming here and there and making sure things didn’t get too dusty. But here he was, scrubbing every inch of the place that could be scrubbed and vacuuming the rest. It wasn’t often that Scott and Allison came to stay, because he always preferred going to stay with them, and it sure as hell wasn’t often that someone he wanted to impress was coming to stay. The girls and guys he sometimes bought home for the night were easily impressed by the grandeur of the place, not that it mattered. He wasn’t interested in their approval- he only ever wanted one thing from them. But Stiles was unpredictable and so different, and Derek hung on every word he said. They had stayed up late a few nights in the three weeks it had been since he left Beacon Hills, talking on the phone about nothing.

_“I’m pretty excited to come see you, Derek. It’s been hell here, these two are grossly lovesick.”_

_“That’s why I got out as soon as I could.”_

_“Maybe I should have come with you.”_

_“Maybe you should have.”_

_“Damn Derek, if you're not careful, you might make me miss you.”_

_“I miss you too, Stiles.”_

 It was easy and comfortable, which Derek relished. It had been so long since he had found real friendship with someone. He had had his walls up for such a long time and the last person he expected to bring them down was a loud-mouthed, fast talking, incredibly handsome 22 year old.

This 22 year old had better appreciate how clean the house was.

Derek’s phone vibrated in his back pocket so he checked who it was from, and it was Stiles.

_“If I get there and there’s no popcorn in the microwave, I’m kicking your sourwolf butt. Those buns of steel will probably break my foot but I’m willing to take the risk.”_

Derek smiled at the text while typing out a reply with half the words and half the wit.

“Something funny, sweetie?”

Derek snapped his neck up at the immediately recognizable voice and lost all traces of happiness when he saw Kate standing at his porch door, which lead out to his pool.

“How the fuck did you get there?” Derek asked, his voice low and very angry.

“Well, the hidden walkway from the driveway to the pool of course? _Our_ secret place?”

Derek remembered it fine, but he said nothing.

“Oh Derek, come on. I know you haven’t forgotten all the fun we had there.”

“Kate, get the fuck out of my house.”

“It’s so hot out tonight,” Kate said, ignoring Derek, “and I happened to be near by, so I thought I’d stop here for a swim.” She turned her back to Derek, and faced the pool. She stretched her arms up and arched her back, clearly putting on a show. “Do you want to join me? We could have some fun, for old times sake.”

“I mean it Kate, get out or I swear to god…”

“What will you do Derek, hmm?” She laughed to herself before slowly sliding her jeans down her legs, revealing her white bikini bottoms. She then reached up and quickly removed her long-sleeved black top, wearing only a matching white bikini top underneath.

Derek can’t physically stop her- there’s no way he’ll man handle her, no matter how much he hates her- so all he can do is get angrier and louder.

“God, will you shut the hell up for one second?” Kate spat out, turning to Derek.

He can’t help but notice that her body is still perfect. He had studied and remembered every inch of it, when he was drunk on love. As much as he hated her now, he had still loved her once upon a time. He had imagined spending the rest of his life with her in this huge house. She had only taken advantage of his young age, but he was none the wiser. He adored her more than he had adored anything.

And now here she was, in all her Kate Argent glory. This was the woman he had wordlessly sworn his undying love to, pouring all of his love into every kiss he ever planted on her body. Derek stood silently, not knowing what to say. He was feeling a huge flood of emotion, something he hadn’t felt in a long time.

Kate approached him slowly and placed her hand against his cheek, her half naked body pressed against his. Derek softly shuddered at the long lost touch of both her hand and her body. “Derek, let’s forget about everything for a second, please? I’ve missed this.” Kate’s voice was low as she softly grazed his bare arms with her nails. He had always loved when she did that.

Derek stared down at her, her eyes playful and a smile on her face. Suddenly, it wasn’t the reckless love he was remembering; it was the excruciating heart break. He was remembering the smile she wore when she tore his world apart.

“Kate,” he said, keeping his voice low and calm, “get your clothes and get out of my house. You are never welcome here. If you don’t leave or if you ever come back, I will call the police. And don’t you ever fucking touch me again.”

Kate stared at Derek for a second longer before laughing. She turned and quickly put her clothes back, still laughing. “That was feisty, Hale. It kind of turned me on a bit actually. But you’re right, I better get home. My daughter is waiting for me, with her daddy. Bye, sweetie.”

And just like that, she was gone.

Derek stood perfectly still. Minutes passed and still he didn’t move. He just stood, staring at the pool and the view beyond that.

Out of nowhere, he picked up a dining chair and threw it across the room, hitting his glass porch door. The sound was deafening and he picked up another and threw it in the same place. His whole body was shaking with rage and pain, and he had no idea how to get rid of it. Suddenly, he was picking up whatever was near and throwing it wherever his arms would let him. When he ran out of things to throw, he stood completely still again. Tears were streaming down his face, even though it didn’t feel like he was crying. The tears fogged his vision and his chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath. There was a pounding in his ears and he felt his chest tightening.

He dropped heavily to the ground, palming at his chest. He was struggling to breathe and even though he was trying to control it, his mind was spinning out of control. He had no idea what to do since he had never been in this situation before and that only made him more anxious. He could feel himself sweating and his heart racing faster by the second.

He sat there, struggling to even think, for what felt like hours. His arms were beginning to feel numb and he still had no idea why he was losing control of his body.

Suddenly, he could hear Allison yelling.

“Derek?! What happened- Scott! Help! Something’s wrong!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's basically canon that Derek can never catch a break, right? Our poor big guy! Don't worry too much about that cliff hanger, I'm already close to finishing the next chapter. Also, I miss Erica so much! And I'm still not over her leaving the show so I had to have lots of her in here. 
> 
> As always, any questions, comments, or critiques can be left here or on [my tumblr](http://bindy92.tumblr.com).
> 
> If you like it, leave me some kudos! I really appreciate them. And I'm so sorry for updating so late, I've been quite sick. But thank you all for reading and I hope you're enjoying it :)


End file.
